Foreign Love
by lilbee17
Summary: Its an all new world for Kara Longing, a girl from Los Angeles attending Beijing University on a Kung Fu Scholarship.  She attends the same Dojo as Cheng & the same University as both boys & both boys start to have a liking for her.
1. A New Life

_**This is just something that popped into my head while watching the Karate Kid, I am just a big fan of Zhenwei Wang! I hope you all like my little story, there may not be a lot on this story but if you want more on this story, please leave reviews!**_

_**Cheng and his friends are all college students now, so about 18 years old. Mai Ying has been accepted into the Bejing Academy of Music and Dre has developed an everlasting friendship with Harry. After the tournament, he and Cheng have taken more of an aquantiance than friends, they have stopped fighting but when this new girl starts coming to their school and Dre takes a new liking to her, Cheng has as well. A new rivalry will emerge between the two as this new girl looks at Bejing in a whole new way.**_

_**I DO NOT own the characters of this story other than Kara Longing, her step father and her biological father. I do not own Zhenwei Wang, Jadan Smith or any other actors/actresses who have starred in the film.**_

Moving away from home was never easy, especially when your new home is all the way across the world. Thats how it was for 18 year old Kara Longing, a girl who grew up in the suburbs of Los Angeles. She has many ambitions, such as writing her music, being a good person and going to Bejing to continue her dream of becoming apart of the International Kung Fou Team. Since she was a girl, not a whole lot of dojos took her seriously until they saw her skill, she's been involved with the sport since her mother introduced her to it when she was about 5 years old. That was long before her mother died from a bad car accident, leaving her with her step father for the rest of the life. Fortunatly, she didnt stop her Kung Fou training, she wanted to keep her mother's legacy alive. Her mother was one of the first females to win a gold metal in the sport, landing her in the genius book of world records. If Kara stopped training, it wouldve been an insult on her mother's grave to her. She trained for many years, even harder after she found out that she could go across the world with a scholarship to the same school that her mother had went to.

As far as personal life, Kara didnt have much experience in the dating world, she mainly stuck to her school work and her Kung Fou training so she can get what she wants in life. Her step father has been in her life since her father left, since she was 3 years old. Her step father kept her going through the thick and thin, encouraging her to go the distance and to try harder when she felt she wasnt getting anywhere, he was more of a father to her than her own father. It was hard for her to leave him, especially to go all the way around the world to her dream school. However, over the past year she had been in touch with her biological father, who was stationed in Bejing for the next year. He agreed to help her by allowing her to live with him during the first semester of college until she can get enough experience to live on her own. Her step father didnt like that very much, but it wasnt his choice, it was hers and besides, it was a good opportunity for her to get to know her biological father.

As she packed the last bit of her things, her step father leaned against the doorway of her bedroom watching her, his keys for the car in his pocket. " Hey kiddo, you almost ready? You're gonna miss your flight " he told her, his voice gentle. Looking at him with her emerald green eyes, Kara smiled and nodded " Yes dad Im almost done, I just have to pack up the last bit of my things. I cant forget anything because its not like Im going to come back anytime soon " she said to him, moving her long black hair out of her way as she moved across the room to get the last picture of her mother from her dresser, looking at it one last time before putting it in her bag. " You know, you're always welcome back here. It doesnt matter what happens there, whether you succeed or even if it doesnt work out, you will always have a home here " he said to her as he approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him, giving him a hug before speaking " I know dad, you've told me this about a hundred times. I'll be fine, I promise " she said to him as she zipped up her bag. " Ok, Im ready, lets go " she said as she picked up her bag and started to drag it downstairs. Her step father watched as she left, looking around her room to make sure she didnt forget anything. Sure enough, he saw her passport and plane ticket on the dresser, shaking his head as he grabbed them and put them in his pocket.

There wasnt much conversation on the way to the airport since it was a short drive, her step father helped her get her bags prepared for the flight before escorting her to the boarding gate. " Attention all passangers, Gate 445 is now boarding for Bejing, please come to the gate for boarding. " she heard the announcer say. Looking up at her only father figure in her life, she tried to hold back tears as this was the last she was going to see him for a really long time. He looked down at her, shaking his head as he put a hand on her shoulder " Its ok to cry Kara, Im going to miss you too " he said, also fighting back tears. Kara shook her head and looked away " no, we agreed on no mushy stuff " she said to him as she started to check her purse for everything. Her step father laughed and shook his head " it seems no matter how mature or grown up you get, you always seem to forget the most important items " he said to her as he held up her plane ticket and her passport. Her face wouldve turned white if she didnt find the two most important things on her check list to a new life. Quivering her lip, she launched herself at her step father and hugged him as if she was never going to let go " I dont know where I would be without you dad...I love you " she said to him as she slowly started to break down. He hugged her back and lifted her off the ground, gripping her so hard she couldnt breathe " I know baby girl, I know. I love you too. You'll be fine. Call me as soon as you land, now you better hurry up, they are boarding " he said to her as he let her down. Kara nodded and grabbed her roll along bag, adjusting her shoulder bag as she got her plane ticket ready. " My big girl is all grown up, heading for china. I wish you the best of luck Kara, Im so proud of you...Im sure your mother is as well. You worked so hard for this. Make us proud " he told her as he walked her closer to the boarding hall.

Kara smiled up at her step father one last time before turning towards the gate " I will do my best, bye dad " she said to him from a distance " Bye Kara " he said in a loud voice, waving to her as he stood where he was, watching her give her plane ticket to the ticket lady and walk into the hall before he turned around and started to walk out of the airport. Kara didnt want him to see, but she was shedding tears like crazy by the time she boarded the plane and got into her seat. Lucky for her, she got the window seat and was able to watch her step father disappear as the plane took off.

Along the way to China, which was a good 17 hour flight, she studied the chinese language somemore, refreshing her high school lessons within the language before the plane landed.

After the plane landed in Bejing, China, she slowly unboarded the plane and looked around for her biological father who she had never met in her life. In truth though, all she had to look for was a sign with her name on it. Her eyes scanned the whole area, getting nervous when she didnt see her name until her eyes landed on a person in the corner of the crowd, a very tall, dark haired man with a navy uniform on was holding a sign with the name " Kara Longing " on it. Her eyes widened as she walked closer, looking up at the man who abandoned her and her mother when she was very young. His eyes were blue, but his hair was the same as hers, black and shiney. The man looked apon his daughter as if he was looking at an amazing work of art, seeing himself within her made him feel like he was complete again. " Kara? " he asked her, his voice deep and a little dark sounding. " Yes...Richard? " she asked him, walking a bit closer. " Yes, welcome to Bejing. Its so good to finally meet you " he said to her with a wide smile on his face, moving around the boudary gates to help her with her bags. " Like wise " she said to him, meeting him around the gates and walking towards the luggage area. As her eyes scanned the place again, she saw that everything was symbolic, which was a little hard for her to understand now that she was in the country itself but it was pretty much like walking into Chinese class for the first time. It would be easy for her to get everything.

After they grabbed her bags, Richard escorted her out to his car with all of her bags in hand, a lot of them having to be transfered by another person so she didnt have all of her stuff yet. Once in the car, she could feel her father's eyes on her, making her a little bit uncomfortable " What? " she asked him, putting on her seatbelt. Shrugging and smirking " Oh you just look so much like her, so beautiful " he told her, his eyes having that strange murderer look in them. Kara raised her eyebrows and looked away " Yeah I get that a lot, so can we go? I would like to get settled in and check out my school before dark " she said to him, her voice stern and full of interest on what she wanted to do. Richard nodded and started the car, driving on the road to where he lived. Along the way, Kara took in her new surroundings, passing the forbidden city and many other buildings. China looked so different from Los Angeles, the weather was nicer and there were so many people, however the population part wasnt any different.

Once they got to her father's house, Kara looked at it with a slightly disgusted look on her face. It was small, looked like it was only meant for one person. Richard laughed a bit and shook his head " Oh you are so easy to fool, the inside is bigger I promise " he said to her as he got out of the car and started to get her bags out. Kara felt a little embarrassed but just shook it off and got out of the car, helping him get her bags into his house and sure enough, he was right, it was bigger than it looked from the outside. He led her down the hall to where her room was, opening the door and allowing her to peer inside " Alright this is where you'll be staying. Sorry its probably not as big as your room back in the US but it will do right? " he asked her, turning on the light for her. Kara nodded and put her bags near her bed " Yes this is fine. If you dont mind I would like to go check out the Kung Fou dojo and college. I just want to get started on it tomorrow " she said to him as she looked up at him, earning an approved nod from him before he tossed her a language book and directions to both locations " Alright, just dont get lost. If you're not back in six hours, find a restaurant somewhere and I'll come find you. If anything, just call. My number is on the direction sheet. " he told her with a smile on his face, recieving a smile from her as well. " Alright thanks Richard, I promise I wont get lost. Ive been studying this language for a long time " she said to him before starting to walk out of the room, walking towards the door and opening it " Ok Kara, be careful. I'll see you soon " he said before she walked outside and took in the fresh air.

She walked and read for about an hour before she found the dojo in which she was going to be training in, it was big, really big. The whole yard was nothing but grass and clean concrete, the building on the side of it had something that looked like a stage in the middle of it with a mat on top, obviously where the training took place. Sighing a bit, she saw that the doors were unlocked and some lights were on so she opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately there was someone yelling at her in chinese from across the room. It was a man who wore black kung fou robes with a black belt. He was walking towards her. " Im sorry, I just checking out studio " she said to him in chinese. He then stopped and shook his head, his eyes going over her body like he was a predator. " This is no place for girl, you should leave. " he said to her in chinese, making her back away from him with a small glare in her eyes. Without anymore words being said, she sighed and walked out, running into a group of boys where the same robes and carrying duffle bags over their shoulders.

She stopped, looking at them with the eyes of a curious one, feeling their eyes on her like she was some kind of creature that didnt belong in a place like this. One of them smirked at her ( Cheng ), his eyes eying her body the same way the man in the studio did while the rest of them gossiped among themselves. Kara felt a little flustered about the one boy, finding him more attractive among the whole group but she managed to hide the blush and kept her defensive stance. Her arms down by her eyes and her eyes hard. She would show them, all of them the next day. Her eyes didnt leave his as she walked past him, staying within five feet of him as she walked out of the complex itself. " Who was that? Surely she's not here to sign up " Liang said in chinese. Cheng smirked and shook his head " No, this place is no place for girls '' he answered in chinese before they walked into the studio for training.

The next place she stopped was the college, which was a good 5 blocks away from the dojo. It was huge, a grand building with lots of people going in and out of the double doors. The sign on the building read " Bejing University " or 北京大学. She stepped through the doors, smiling at her newly found home for the next 10 months. Since the Dojo was funded within her scholarship, she didnt have to take the beginner classes at the university just to move up to the outside Dojo. She went into the office, telling them who she was in chinese and getting her schedule so she can find her rooms quickly the next day. Her subjects were Chinese English, Mathematics, Science and Chinese Public Speaking. The Chinese English and Public speaking class meant there was absolutely no english, it was forbidden in those classes so she would have to study extra hard to understand everything the teacher was saying.

After a couple of hours of looking around the campus and finding all of her classes, she decided it was time to go home. As she started to walk out, she bumped into someone pretty hard, knocking her into the opposite wall along with the other person. " Oh I am sorry " she said to the person, looking to see who she had bumped into. It was another American with braids in his hair, he was short as well, rubbing his shoulder " Oh its ok, I shouldve been watching where I was going. Are you ok? " he asked her, standing up as she did herself. " Im fine, I shouldve been watching as well. Do you go here? " she asked him, smiling at the sight of an American boy in China. It was as if she had found the needle in the hay stack. " Yeah, you must be new here. I havent seen you around here before. Im Dre Parker " he said to her, holding out his hand. Kara looked and smirked, shaking his hand " Kara Longing nice to meet you " she said to him, starting to walk out once more. " Well Im heading out so I guess I'll see you around " she said to him cheerfully before disappearing. Dre smiled and nodded " yeah, see you around " he yelled back.

Maybe being in china wasnt going to be so bad after all, the only issue right now was the Dojo, she had to prove to every one of those boys that she was worthy of the Dojo and was hoping that man wasnt the sensai. If so, she was going to have lots of problems.

_**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter, the next one will be coming really soon! REVIEWS!**_


	2. So much for a new life

_**Alright you guys here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**_

Time change was another thing that Kara had to get used to, on her first day of classes she was already late by a half an hour. She had to quickly get dressed in a pair of hip hugger blue jeans that hugged her toned lower body, a black Kung Fou t shirt and quickly put her hair up in a stylish messy bun. Her father didnt even have breakfast ready for her, she just grabbed her bag and hauled out of the door to the university. On the way there, she ran right past the group of boys who she ran into at the dojo the day before, not even acknowledging them as she passed right by them in a full out sprint. Cheng raised his eyesbrows as he caught a glimpse of her t shirt, recognizing the symbol on it, a smirk forming on his face.

Kara made it to the right class room, luckily it was just math for the first 2 hours of her already stressful day. Everybody looked back at the doors when she walked in, looking at the teacher with an apologetic look on her face " You are late " the teacher said in chinese. Kara sighed and pushed some hair behind her ear, her breathing heavy as she put her bag down on the empty desk " I am sorry, it wont happen again " she replied back in the same language. The teacher nodded and turned back to the board, writing down the first equation.

That first class flew by, not allowing Kara anytime to relax between classes because her speech class was right after the math class, now she really had to concentrate. On her way to the speech class, she saw Dre walking her way down the hall, a smile forming on her face as they neared eachother " Hi Kara, how is your first day going? " he asked her, his voice welcoming. Kara shook her head and laughed a bit " Stressful, I was 30 minutes late to my first class. Stupid alarm didnt go off, how about you? " she asked him, adjusting her shoulder strapped bag. Dre shrugged and rolled his eyes a bit " its ok, make any new friends yet? " he asked her, looking down the hall behind her to see Cheng and his gang coming up. He didnt feel nervous, he knew he could take them. " No not exactly. Hey what do you know about that Dojo about 5 blocks away? " she asked him, but before he could reply, Cheng was already behind her and smirking " Its a mans dojo " he replied in a bit of choppy english, making her turn around slowly and look up at him. He was a bit taller up close, but she wasnt at all intimidated. " Oh really? So you're telling me that girls cant do Kung Fou? " she asked him, a glare forming in her eyes.

" I have not seen a girl in the Dojo so I will assume no, you going to prove me wrong? " he asked her, taking a step towards her. Kara raised an eyebrow and took a step back " Im sure you'll see today at practice " she said to him, her voice growing dark. Cheng's friends looked at one another before resuming their stare downs with Kara. " I cant wait, girlie " he said in a sarcastic cocky voice. With that, they walked past her without even acknowledging Dre, which seemed a little weird because they always greeted eachother with a nod or something. " Your first full day here is a lot like mine. He was my enemy too " Dre said to her in a reassuring voice. Kara shook her head and adjusted her shoulder strap again " Im not scared of him, I do Kung Fou too. Im here on a scholarship. Now Ive got another goal here, to beat him and change that little ego attitude of his " she said to him before walking past Dre and towards her next class.

Before Kara knew it, it was time for her first practice at the Dojo. She had changed into the black robes provided by the college and walked her way to the Dojo, wearing a sports bra and tight shorts under them. She was a little nervous about walking into a dojo full of nothing but sexist boys and men, but she kept her head held high as she approached, opening the doors and looking apon all of the students sitting around the mat listening to the same man who was being a sexist bastard to her the day before. The man looked over at the doors and saw her, arching an eyebrow as he looked over her outfit, his pause in the speech he was giving made the other students look at her, even Cheng and his friends.

" I told you girl, this is no place for you, go home " he told her in chinese. Kara shook her head and approached the mats with a strong walk, handing him a piece of paper that said she was there on a scholarship and this Dojo was the place she was going to train. He read over it a couple of times before looking at her, smirking as he nudged his head for her to follow him. She then threw her duffle bag on the floor next to the others and followed him towards the middle of the mats. " It looks like we have a new comer here with us, a scholarship student from America. Kara Longing. " he said in chinese to his students before looking down at her " Unfortunately for you, we have to see what you're capable of, fight one of my students or walk out of this Dojo and never come back " he tried saying to her in english, it didnt take much for her to understand what was said. Taking in a breath, she nodded her head and looked around the mats, her eyes landing on Cheng. " Who would like to take on this...girl? " Sensai asked his students, most of them shaking their heads or looking away as to tell the Sensai that they werent interested in fighting a girl, it would be an insult to their pride. When nobody else spoke up, Kara just looked at the ground, shaking her head.

" I'll fight her " a voice called out, breaking the ackward silence within the room. Kara looked up to Cheng standing up and walking towards her, Master Li smiled and nodded in approval " Good Cheng, good. Show her what we are made of here " he told him in chinese, as if trying to make her not understand what he was saying to him. Master Li then walked off the mat and stood at the stairs, watching as Kara took a fighting stance along with Cheng. Her face was hard, glaring right into Cheng's eyes as he just smirked.

Kara kept great focus on Cheng, watching his eyes as he started to stalk around her like a predator ready to pounce at anytime. Just then, Cheng made the attack noise and his fist came for her face, she easily dodged it and spin kicked him to the floor, quickly getting up and waiting for him to do so as well. He got up in a matter of a second and glared at her, suddenly running towards her. Kara blocked his kick towards her face, trying to get a couple of hits on him but he easily manuavered and blocked her hits with his arms and legs. For the first 5 minutes it was a good even match, but everyone in that dojo knew that Cheng was going easy on her. Kara wasnt stupid, she could tell he was holding back. Before she could even question why, he lunged at her, spun around and grabbed her arm, flipping her over his back and making her land on the mats with a loud thud. Kara had never fought a boy before, so the flip for her was hard hitting, it almost knocked the wind out of her. Before she could get up, Cheng was already on top of her, kneeling over her in a straddle position, his left hand holding her arms to her chest as he raised a fist to hit her.

He stopped, not wanting to hit a girl. Looking over at his Sensai, he recieved a look that said to finish her. Which he quickly did, hitting her in the temple hard enough to make her gasp and twist her upper body a bit. Cheng then got off of her and waited for her to get up. Kara's hand immediately went to her eye as she rolled onto her stomach, she wasnt expecting that at all, especially not from someone who was within the same dojo as she was. " That was nothing, get up you weakling and face him again. You wont stop until I see what you're capable of " Master Li said in chinese this time, looking over at Cheng who gave him a look of disapproval. " you wanted to fight her, so fight her. No mercy " he told him. Cheng nodded and waited for her to get up once more. Kara's head felt like it was throbbing, but she managed to get up anyways and get back into fighting stance. The other students watched with interest, impressed with how well this girl was doing on her first day and going against one of the top students.

This time, Kara was the one to strike first, coming after Cheng with a round of swinging fists and kicks to the side. Cheng managed to block most of them, but when he caught the foot that was coming for his face, she suddenly made her body spin so her other leg got him right in the face, her body landing on the ground with a thud and recovering quickly. Cheng had fallen to the ground, his hands covering his face as he slowly recovered and stood up, glaring at her as his nose dripped blood from the impact. Master Li called a time out, walking over to Cheng and wiping the blood away from his face. " Dont stop Cheng, you can beat a girl " he told him in a whisper before letting go of his face and walking away. Cheng looked at Kara, not with an angry face but more like a determined to beat her.

Master Li had to admit, as he watched her fight, he thought she had some sneaky moves, she needed more practice but she had lots of potential. He vowed to himself that he wouldnt let her take it easy, he would train her hard, only because she's the only girl who ever entered his dojo wearing the same robes as his best students.

Kara waited, getting into a defensive stance as her eyes remained on Cheng, watching his every move until he got closer to her. He went on the attack once more, throwing blocked punches and kicks towards her until he found an opening. He kicked her hard on the knee, causing her to lose balance for a split second as he spun around, kicking her hard in the stomach and sending her flying backwards. She landed hard on her back with a grunt, but she made herself kick her feet up in the air so her body bent and her feet landed on the ground, having her stand up and go on the attack herself, despite the pain she felt. Kara jumped up and wrapped her legs around Cheng's neck, doing a complete backflip and making him flip forwards to land on his back. She then did another back flip so her feet landed on either side of him, her knees straddling him and went to give him one good punch to the face, but he blocked her punch and flipped them over so he was on top, punching her right in the nose while holding her hands to her stomach with his one hand.

Kara let out a small cry as she felt her eyes water from the pain in her nose, feeling the blood start to rush out as Cheng let go of her hands. He didnt plan on hitting her at all, but he knew he would get the third degree from Master Li if he showed her any kind of mercy, that was something he always avoided. Kara slowly stood, her hand blocking the blood from flowing uncontrollably down her face and onto her clothes. Master Li had approached her and cupped her face in his hands, looking at her injury with a smirk on his face " Get yourself cleaned up...then join us for practice. Welcome " he said to her before letting her go and walking back towards the middle of the mat. Cheng watched her leave, for the first time in his life, not feeling any kind of victory in winning.

Kara was shocked that Master Li actually accepted her, but that was the easy part, she knew the rest of the time she was there he was going to make everyday hell for her. She had been around Kung Fou long enough to learn that there is no such thing as bad student, only bad teacher. Running the fossit, she shook her head as she cleaned up the blood from her chest and face, a bruise already forming on her temple from when Cheng punched her and her cheekbone by her nose was starting to get bruised up as well. After she knew the bleeding had stopped, she walked back out into the room of the dojo, taking a seat on the edge of the mat where it looked like some boys had made room for her. She sat ackwardly in between two of Cheng's friends, looking up at Master Li as he spoke in Chinese.

Cheng couldnt take his eyes off of Kara, he felt so ashamed that he had actually followed Master Li's orders and punched a girl right in the face when he had her pinned. Sometimes he really hated ' no mercy ' but if he wanted a free ride to college on the same scholarship as well, he had to do everything his sensai told him to do. " What do we learn in this dojo? " he asked his students, all of them replying at the same time in a shout. When she heard what they had said in Chinese, she thought about it for a second and looked at the ground " No Weakness. No Pain. No Mercy " she said to herself quietly, a shadow forming above her, looking up to see Master Li " No Weakness, No Pain, No Mercy. " he said to her coldly, asking the same question again. This time she yelled it with the rest of the students, not liking this dojo already. She could feel unapproving eyes on her despite how she proved her skills right in front of everyone, all that was left now was for them to get used to her appearance there.

Master Li had them train hard, constructing one on one matches, Kara had fought of couple of Cheng's friends, which she was evenly matched with and got somemore bruises added to her body. By the time practice was over, Kara felt like she couldnt move, slowly walking over to her duffle bag and struggling to lift it over her shoulder as she started to walk out of the dojo. When she got outside and around the corner, she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder and get her attention. Turning around, she looked up to see Cheng " What? " she asked him, turning her face away from him so he wouldnt see that he put some damage on her. He was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out what to say to her. " I only do what Master Li says, I dont really hit girls. " he said to her, his english choppy but she found it weirdly handsome of him. " Oh is that chinese for sorry? " she asked him, glaring up at him. Cheng glared back down at her and took a step towards her look " Look, I am sorry for hitting you. Thats how we are trained, no weakness, no pain, no mercy. That includes girls. I didnt want to hit you, that why I stopped. Thats all I wanted to say " he said to her before walking around her and walking away. He knew that if he saw her tomorrow, she would have a bruise on her pretty face. He thought she was rather beautiful, and it shamed him to put damage on her like that.

Kara turned and watched him leave, wincing a bit since she turned her head too quickly. He didnt even give her the chance to tell him that she forgave him, she knew he didnt want to, she could tell by the look in his eyes before he hit her. It was as if he was silently apologizing to her in advance. Letting out a heavy sigh, she continued walking limply back home.

Opening the door to her new home, she stepped inside to see that her father had been drinking, hardcore drinking. He was resting lazily on the couch with this glazed look in his eye. " where have you been? " he asked her, his voice still deep as ever. Kara gave him a strange look, putting her duffle bag on the ground " You know where I was, I was at Kung Fou Practice " she said to him, her voice seeming rather annoyed.

" Hey! Dont you take that tone with me young lady! I'll put you back in your place by the time you fall off that high horse of yours " he said to her as he glared at her, scaring her a bit since she lived with him and had no where else to go. " What the matter with you? " she asked him, walking into the kitchen to get a drink. She didnt hear him get up and walk towards her, his body towering over her small one as he cornered her in the kitchen " I said watch your damn mouth! " he yelled before suddenly backhanding her square in the mouth, her tooth going against her lip enough to make it split and bleed. She fell to the ground on her knees, completely shocked that he had just hit her, her eyes looking up at her father like he was a mad man. After he kicked her hard in her side, he slopply walked back towards his bedroom and shut his door.

She could smell the liquor on him, he was definately drunk, by morning he might not even remember what happened. Kara let out a cough as she grasped her ribcage, breathing heavily as she stood up from the floor and started to walk towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she slowly started to strip off her robes. Maybe this is why her mother left him, he was a violent drunk and abusive. As she opened her robes, she looked at the bruises along her torso, a couple from Cheng and his friends, and the other one that was just forming from her father. Her lip was split, blood running down her chin and into the sink.

" I have to tell dad " she told herself as she started to tend to her new wound, got into the shower and then went to bed for the night. She dreamed of home, what it was like over there and how much she missed everyone, a single tear fell from her black eye, making her face hurt even more as she fell asleep.

_**Hope you all liked it, leave Reviews!**_


	3. I have to tell someone

_**Alright here is chapter 3 of my story, I hope you all like it. Thanks for the support mEEm! :)**_

What happened between Kara and her father the night before would be a reflection on what would be going on for the next few months, but that wasnt something that Kara knew anything about. Richard caught her off guard and she was in pain from the practice, that is why she didnt fight back much, she didnt expect her own biological father to strike her on the second day of her visit.

After she had gotten out of bed and took a shower, she put makeup on the bruises that had formed around her face but the pain in her midsection still remained. Practice was scheduled for today, she didnt know how she was going to keep this little mishap a secret from anyone, especially if she were to fight Cheng again. He seemed to be the only one who really wanted to take it easy on her, over night she decided that she wasnt going to tell her step father about what happened. Kara knew Richard was drunk, he probably didnt mean to hurt her like that so she just let it go this time.

Dressing in a pair of jeans once more, a dark blue tanktop for the top half of her body and her hair down in a beautiful straight style, it flowed behind her as she walked to the college, her body aching with every step. When she got there, the first group of people she saw were Cheng and his friends, all of them standing around the entrance to the college groofing around with themselves and laughing. Cheng had looked into her direction and stopped laughing, crossing his arms as she neared him, looking away from him " Um...can we talk? " she asked him, looking up at him and nudging her head to the left so they can talk in private. All of Cheng's friends were looking at him like they were waiting for him to reject her, but instead he nodded and followed her around the corner. He had noticed she was walking kind of funny but figured she was just sore from yesterday. After they were in private, she stopped and turned around " Look, I forgive you for what you did yesterday. I have learned in my earlier years that there is no such thing as a bad student, only bad teachers " she said to him, hoping he wouldnt take offense to what she said about Master Li.

Cheng glared at her and crossed his arms " Are you saying our sensai is bad teacher? " he asked her, his english was a little more clear today now that she was used to his accent. Kara shook her head and looked down " No...Im just saying I dont blame you. I do blame him, you didnt have to punch me and he knows that. He just wants to see a girl get put back in her place " she said to him, her voice growing more angry.

" He was recruiting you into the group, wanted to see what you could handle. He let you stay, you should be happy. At least you're one of many girls who can take a hit and come back for more. See you at practice " he told her before turning to walk away. He had a pretty good point, maybe Master Li wasnt such a bad guy since he let her stay but she had to do something about today's practice. Before she could even mention anything to Cheng, he was already back with his buddies.

Walking down the hallway, Dre was on his way to his next class, carrying his heavy bookbag full of books. His eyes scanned the halls for Kara, but all he saw was Cheng and his friends along with the rest of the student body. Cheng saw Dre as well, nodding to him from a distance in a greeting, Dre sent one back as he walked past them, rounding the corner to see Kara standing against the wall reading one of the flyers that she had ripped off of the wall. The Open Kung Fou Tournament was in three months, she kept on looking at it in a daze, like she was thinking hard about the tournament but she wasnt worried about her skills at all. If her father continued these drunken attacks on her, she wouldnt be physically able to fight in the tournament without breaking a bone.

Dre approached her stealth like, sneaking up beside her and tapping her shoulder. " Hey. Whatcha doing? " he asked her, making her jump a bit which caused a bit of a pitch in her rib cage, making her wince a bit. " Oh..nothing. Just thinking " she said as she continued to eye the flyer, Dre's eyes following hers with a smirk " Oh the Kung Fou Tournament. Yeah I won that a long time ago, its been about 6 years. Are you entering? " he asked her, recieving a nod from her for an answer " Yeah. Im apart of the Fighting Dragons so if I make the team to fight in the tournament then yes, I will be in it. Im just...thinking is all. I might be the only girl there " she said to him before sticking the flyer back up. Dre looked at her face, seeing the familiar outline of makeup around her left eye and her lip was split with some dry blood around it. He thought about asking her but figured it wasnt any of his business.

" Oh well...maybe you'll come out on top like I did. I think I was the only American entered in the tournament when I competed. If you want, I could enter so you wont feel alone. You might still be the only girl but you wont be the only American right? " he asked her, making her smile a bit and shake her head in amusement. " You're funny. If you want to enter thats up to you, dont enter on my behalf because if I end up fighting you I cant promise that I'll go easy on you " she said to him with a bit of a laugh behind her words.

" Yeah right, I think it would be me going easy on you. " he said to her, stepping in front of her to stop her, which she did but a small glare forming in her eyes " Is that a challenge? " she asked him, raising an eyebrow. Dre's smile disappeared and he backed off " Umm...no...uh...I dont want to fight a girl " he answered. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head " Again with the girl thing. I dont know what it is with you boys but you have got to stop treating girls like they are glass dolls and stop being so sexist. I have to deal with it at the Dojo so dont make me deal with it here " she said to him, her voice carrying a snappy tone with it. Dre looked at her face again, the question's just on the tip of his tongue trying to get out. He finally gave in " Ok I have to ask, what happened to your face? " he asked her as he pointed to her lip and eye. Kara sighed heavily and turned her head away " nothing, just a rough day at practice yesterday. Im fine though, dont worry about me " she said to him as she walked around him, walking quickly down the hallway and into her next class. Dre turned to watch her, leaving a slight flaw in her step as she walked.

Shaking his head and turning back the other way, he looked down the hall to see Cheng and his friends coming towards him. Dre walked up to them, nodding in greeting to all of them before he looked at Cheng " Hey Cheng, could you...maybe tell your sensai to go easy on Kara? She's seems like she's in a lot of pain today, said something about having a rough practice yesterday " he said to him. Cheng sighed heavily and crossed his arms " I dont interfere with Master Li's practice, I just participate and do what he says. " thats all he said before he walked around Dre and headed towards his next class along with his friends.

Practice was not something that Kara was looking forward to, but again it came up too quickly for her. She seemed to be one of the first students in the dojo, Master Li was talking to one of the older boys. Kara felt like she should tell him about her injuries but thought he would just think of her as a weakling. Putting down her duffle bag, she walked up onto the mats and sat down in an open space, spreading her legs out and starting to stretch as best as she could. She could feel the tension in her ribs as she twisted her body side to side, it hurt her horribly to do anything with the upper part of her body, she was also still very sore from the last practice.

Cheng had came into the dojo with his friends trailing behind him, his eyes landing on her with a smirk on his face before he put down his duffle bag and started to walk towards her. Liang shook his head and looked at the others before they went their seperate ways for stretching, partnering up with one another to help stretch eachother out before practice.

Kara felt someone coming towards her, looking up to see that it was Cheng. She watched him sit in front of in the same position she was in, holding out his hands for her to take them " Give me your hands, I will help you stretch better " he said to her as he waited. Kara sighed heavily, hesitantly giving him her hands before he leaned back and made her stretch out her legs even farther. A gasp escaped her, a wince forming on her face and her hands grasping his in a death grip. The pressure on her ribs was unbearably painful. Cheng shook his head and looked at the others, everyone of them looking over at him like he was crazy for working with the only girl in the class. He didnt care though, he found it to be an honor because its not everyday that a girl can make him fall to the ground in a fight.

" Ok! Your turn! " she said to him loudly, pulling back on him with her weight and making him stretch his legs out. Cheng glared at her as she made him stretch " You seem to be in pain, practice isnt going to kill you is it? " he asked her, smirking. Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes " Im fine...how many of you are you going to bother me about my pain? " she asked him, stretching farther back. Cheng let out a small growl before he let go of her hands, making her hit the mats with a light thud " Just making sure we dont have to do the...oh what do you call it...when you save someone's life..." he asked her, standing up. Kara glared up at him and raising an eyebrow " CPR? ". Cheng smirked and pointed to her " yeah thats it. Just making sure we dont have to do...CPR on you " he said to her with a laugh, walking back towards his friends. Kara just rolled her eyes and stood up slowly.

" To the edges of the mats " Master Li said in Chinese. The students did as they were told and lined up along the edges of the mat, their hands behind their backs, feet spread apart and faces stone serious. Master walked amongst all of them, eying their faces and concentration. " Be seated. Prepare for match. Liang and Wong " he instructed, standing near one of the corners as Wong and Liang stood, walking towards the middle. Kara sat quietly, her wrists resting against her knees as she sat cross legged.

Liang and Wong bowed to one another before taking fighting stances, Liang making the first move by throwing a kick at him. Wong dodged it and threw a punch at him but Liang blocked it with his arm and grabbed Wong's arms, jumping up and kicking him hard in the chest with both feet. Kara was impressed with that move, if she wasnt hurt she would try it on someone else.

When it came to be Kara's turn to fight, she hesitantly stood up and walked to the middle of the mat, breathing a bit heavily so that the pain was contained inside of her body. Cheng's name was also called, standing up and walking to the middle of the mat to stand in front of Kara. She didnt know why but Master Li seemed to be fasinated with seeing her in pain or beaten horribly. They both bowed to one another, their eyes never disconnecting.

" Fight! " Master Li yelled, Cheng immediately went for her, throwing a kick that she blocked and landed one on his side before backing off, keeping her hands in front of her for protection. With every block and every hit she took, she protected her rib cage as best as she could. However, by the end of the fight, Cheng had kicked her hard enough in the ribcage to send her to her knees, grobbling in pain and breathing heavily.

Master Li walked up to her, standing in front of her and keeping his hands behind his back " Stand up " he told her in chinese. She hesitantly stood up, and put her hands behind her back, looking up at him as she continued to breathe heavily. " You seem to be lacking, how badly are you injured? " he asked her, staying with his native tongue. Kara shook her head and looked away from him " I am fine Sensai " she told him in chinese. Cheng looked at her then looked up at Master Li, waiting for him to slap her for not looking him in the face or to dismiss her from class. Instead, Master Li made her look up at him by lifting her head with his index finger under her chin, his thumb going across her split lip " Someone attacked you, who was it? I know you didnt get this yesterday " he told her in chinese, making her eyes widened a bit but she quickly went back to her serious face and looked him in the eyes " Someone slammed a door in my face " she said to him, obviously lying to him. He could tell by the look on her face, fear and anxiety just fuming from her eyes and voice.

Master Li narrowed his eyes, shaking his head " Let me tell you something...Ms. Longing. Ive been with these boys for years, each one of them has endured many hits and kicks to the face. All of them having only one thing in common, the mark left behind from the impact. There are only two marks on your face that I know of, the third one is random. I know you're hurting in your midsection as well. Either you tell me who attacked you or you're banned from this dojo until further notice. " he swolded to her. Cheng's eyes widened at his speech, he had more of a point than ever. Kara looked down at her feet, closing her eyes as she fought to keep tears back. Master Li wasnt a social person much, but he could tell when someone didnt want to talk about something in public.

" Dont leave after practice, I want to talk to you about this. Return to your seat " he told her in english. She gave him a small bow before walking back towards her seat, Cheng's eyes looking down at hers before looking up at Master Li as he instructed Liang to fight once more. Kara sat down quietly in between two boys, who eyed her suspiciously before resuming to watch the fight between Cheng and Liang. Now she had to come up with an excuse as to why she was injured and how she got it before she gets kicked out of the dojo on her second day.

When practice was over, Kara remained standing on the mats for Master Li to come and talk to her. Cheng didnt want to leave, he just told his friends to go ahead without him while he waited in a dark corner where nobody could see him. Master Li had walked up to Kara, resting his arms at his sides and sighing a bit " Relax, there is nobody else here. Will you tell me what happened? " he asked her in as good of english as he could. Kara sighed a bit and hung her head, tears threatening to escape her eyes " My father was drunk last night when I came home, he umm...hit me in my face and kicked me in my ribcage. I tried to participate in practice today as best as I could but I cant take any hits in my midsection. Please dont kick me out " she said to him as she looked up at him, one tear escaping her eyes as she fought hard not to break down.

Master Li's eyes widened when she told him what happened, never before had his students been attacked by their own family. After a long, nerve racking silence between the two of them, Master Li finally spoke " Nobody attacks my students. If he attacks you again, please ask one of the boys if you can stay with them until you get a place of your own. That is an order. " He said to her, recieving a nod from her before he walked off of the mats and towards the doors. Cheng had walked out after she explained what happened, hiding behind the corner.

"_ That was easier than I thought _" Kara thought to herself, letting her hair down from its messy bun and walking towards her duffle bag, picking it up and walking out the door. She hadnt noticed that Cheng had started to follow her from a distance, keeping a good 12 feet between the two of them until he watched her go into a small house that he passed everyday going to school. Now he knew exactly where she lived in case he needed to come to her rescue.

" _You may be a tough girl Kara, but you're not tough enough to take on a grown man _" he thought to himself as he continued walking towards his house, thinking about where he would take her if and when she was attacked by her own father again.

_**Thanks for reading you guys! Sorry it wasnt that great but leave reviews anyways. New chapter coming soon! :)**_


	4. We look out for eachother

_**Ok here is chapter 4! I hope you all like it, thanks for the reviews :)**_

No matter how long she stays in the same house with her father, Kara cant seem to find any peace or happiness other than with her Kung Fu. After she got home that night, her father wasnt even home so she assumed he was at work or out drinking. She took a nice, long shower to ease her muscles and cooked herself something to eat before she sat down to watch the news. Of course to make her night any better, there was a storm coming, but it wasnt bad, she just didnt like rain. Wearing her short black shorts and her white tanktop, her hair just rested on her shoulder as her body relaxed for the first time that day.

"_ What am I going to do? I cant keep going like this, I cant let him touch me again. If I do, then I wont be able to do my Kung Fu anymore and then my scholarship will go to waste. I cant let that happen...I just cant_ " she thought to herself as she started to zone out, trying to think of a way she can avoid her father as much as possible. She had eventually fallen asleep on the couch, unknown that her father was going to be home really soon.

Cheng was resting in his apartment after taking a hot shower himself, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants as he sat down on his couch, looking at the news. He couldnt stop thinking about what Kara had told Master Li after practice, it angered him to think that someone was beating up on Kara outside of the dojo. Sure it may have been what he was doing to Dre a couple of years ago but he was never really attacked other than the time when the Mr. Han got involved in the court yard. Running the towel through his hair, he looked outside his window from his couch, seeing that it was pouring down rain.

Liang was in the kitchen fixing something to eat, the two shared the apartment. He sat down in the recliner with a bowl of ramen in his hands, starting to eat it with chop sticks. Cheng sighed a bit, going back into the kitchen to get himself some ramen as well.

" What do you think happened to Kara? " Liang asked as he watched Cheng go into the kitchen. Cheng stopped what he was doing and looked back at him " I heard what they were talking about. Someone attacked her outside of the dojo. I followed her home, just to see where she lived. " he answered. Both of them were talking in chinese. Liang arched an eyebrow, not believing that his best friend was crushing on the only girl in their dojo. " Cheng, you're crushing on her? " he asked, smirking at the question. Cheng glared at him a bit before shaking his head, about to put some ramen into his bowl. " I never said that. I just dont like it when people beat up on someone who is apart of the Dojo. We look out for eachother right? " he asked.

Liang sighed and nodded, seeing that Cheng was serious. " Yes thats right. After the rain passes would you like to stalk by her house? Maybe look in the window and catch her changing? " Liang said before suddenly jumping up from the couch as Cheng turned around and came after him. The two wrestled around on the living room floor until someone banged on the floor from the bottom, telling them to stop while yelling in chinese.

Kara's father came home to see her sleeping on the couch, drunk as all hell once again. His vision was very blurry, he had thought he was seeing Kara's mother on the couch so he made his way over to her and started to feel his hand up her leg, waking her up immediately.

She stirred and opened her eyes, seeing her father leaning over her and feeling his hand going up her leg. Kara pushed his hand away and started to sit up " Richard what are you doing? " she asked him in a frantic voice. He had then grabbed her wrists and started trying to pin her down " what I want Lia, just lay there and like it " he said in a drunken voice, managing to get her down on her back before his whole upper body pressed against hers, pinning her arms down above her head as he started to kiss on her neck.

Kara panicked, kicking her legs out at him and nailing him right in the stomach. He groaned and flinched back, giving her time to get her hands free before she got up from the couch and started to run for the door. Richard grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, she kicked him again in the face this time but his fist managed to find her face. This time it was different. He backhanded her across the temple with his ring facing towards her. A nasty gash was left in the aftermath of the hit. Kara didnt waste anytime, despite her vision becoming blurry she managed to get up from the ground after kicking him in the nose and running out the door. She didnt even bother getting her shoes or grabbing a jacket.

The rain was cold on her skin as she ran down the street, running through puddles and rounding a corner before she stopped. Leaning against the wall as tears just exploded from her eyes, her breathing uneven and very heavy. Her petite body was completely soaked, her white shirt molding to her upper body like a second layer of skin, the cold rain water running down her bare legs.

Cheng had taken the trash out from the apartment, now wearing a black t shirt with comfortable jeans. He was about to go back inside after putting the bag in the trash can before he saw a small figure sitting against the wall in the rain. He could tell by the shape of the body that it was a female, looked like she was crying or just covering her face from the rain. He had a feeling it was Kara, something just snapped inside of him that made him walk over to her in the pouring down rain.

As he approached her, he kept his distance " Kara? Is that you? " he asked her. Kara recognized the voice, looking up at him but immediately looking away. " Cheng..." she whispered. She knew she needed help and she couldnt stay out here forever, at least not in the way she was dressed. Cheng kneeled down in front of her, trying to look at her face but with the darkness it was a little tough. He could see that her body was shivering from the cold air and cold rain, her hair was matted to her face and her shoulders. Grabbing ahold of her arm, Cheng started to help her stand up " Come on, you're coming inside. " he said to her, putting his arm around her to hold her to his body. Kara's knees started to shake as she stood up against him, putting her hands on his chest and grasping his shirt.

After getting her to stand up, Cheng started to help her walk towards the building, opening the door before he helped her inside. However, there was something that he really didnt want to see when her face hit the light. There was blood dripping down her face and onto her shirt, his face going from concern to anger. " Kara what happened? " he asked her, making her jump a bit and back away " Cheng please...not now " she said ot him, her voice cracking like she had been crying for a while. Instead of holding his anger expression, he shook her head and took in a breath, taking her arm again and starting to lead her upstairs " Alright, lets get you some new clothes. You can stay with me and Liang tonight. We have to tell Sensai tomorrow. " he told her as he helped her get up the stairs.

Liang was watching tv when the door opened but it wasnt just Cheng, he saw Kara behind him. Standing up and quickly putting on a shirt, Liang helped Cheng get Kara inside before shutting the door " What happened? " Liang asked before he went into the bathroom and got a towel for Kara. Cheng took the towel and wrapped it around Kara before letting her sit down on the couch. " Nothing...I just...wasnt in the right place at the right time " she said to him, her vision obviously causing her slurred speech. Cheng put his hand under her chin and made her lift her head up towards him, examining her head injury before turning to Liang " I need the first aid kit " he told him, Liang nodding before fetching it from their bathroom.

Cheng made Kara lay down with her head on a pillow, moving her hair from her face as he watched her close her eyes. Liang had came back in with the first aid kit and immediately gave it to Cheng, who opened it and started to look for the proper tools to aid her head injury. " Stay awake Kara, you need to not go to sleep if you have a concussion " he said to her soothingly as he started to clean off the blood from her face. Kara let out a small moan as she heard him speak, all she wanted to do was pass out from the pain in her head and her midsection. Her hands found their way to her ribcage, as if protecting it from their eyes. Liang saw this, looking over at Cheng who was busy with her head.

" Kara tell us what happened. Stay awake, we are going to find out eventually " Cheng said to her, putting some oitment on her injury before starting to dress it. Kara sighed a bit and reopened her eyes, wincing a bit from the oitment on her gash. " My father...tried to...he tried to...do stuff..but I didnt let him. " she said to them weakly. Liang's eyes widened as he looked at Cheng once more, both of them met eyes for a moment before looking back down at her. " You dont have to explain. I know he busted your lip and bruised up your midsection. Mind if I look? " he asked her, moving his hand towards her shirt but she stopped him by grabbing his wrist. " Please dont Cheng..thats enough " she said to him.

Cheng glared down at her and shook his head " Kara either you let us examine you now or we will have no choice but to use force. If you have broken ribs then you need to seek medical attention, you cant fight in the condition you are in now " he said to her, making her glare up at him. Kara pushed his hand away and started to get up from the couch " I didnt ask for this, I'll just be on my way " she said to them, only to be pushed back onto the couch. " Kara please! Let us check you out, you're our team mate. We look out for one another. If we have to take care of you by force then damnit we will do it! You're being stubborn and acting like you're the strongest person alive. Which you are the strongest girl Ive ever met. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I already apologized for that so please...let me make it up to you by helping you " Cheng speeched. His hands gripping her shoulders as Liang got ready to hold her legs down just in case he needed to.

Kara looked up at him as he spoke to her, her eyes fighting back tears. She knew he was right and she did want to give him a chance to make it up to her. Looking away from him, she closed her eyes and moved her hand away from his wrist, giving him permission to check out her ribcage. Cheng nodded for Liang to go to the other side of the couch and sat above her head. Cheng then proceeded to lift up her shirt and revealed the nasty bruise on her ribcage. He cringed at the sight of it, Liang did as well. There was a huge black and blue mark where her father had kicked her, and the kick Cheng planted on her earlier that day didnt help it either. Kara was very tense, her breathing was a little sharp as she waited for the feeling of Cheng's hands on her injury.

Cheng was very careful and very gentle as his fingertips went over the bruise, hearing Kara take in a breath and seeing her close her eyes tightly. He could tell she didnt like to be touched at all, or she may have never been touched by a boy before. Which was the truth. She had never been touched like that by a boy before, not even a doctor.

Sighing heavily, Cheng stopped what he was doing and looked up at Liang before looking down at Kara " Kara why dont you just hold onto Liang's hands? Just relax, Im not going to do anything to you " he told her in a calm voice. Liang gently took her hands into his, she complied and let out a sigh. " If I have broken ribs Im not going to the doctor. They cant do anything with broken ribs " she said as she opened her eyes to see Cheng looking at her ribcage as his hands moved around the bruised area. He already had an option, he knew Mr. Han knew a way to make her pain go away. " dont worry, you wont go to the hospital " he said to her. Just as she was relaxed a bit, he started to slowly push down on the bruised area, hearing her gasp and whimper from the pain. Liang made sure to keep a tight hold on her hands as Cheng examined her, her grip was vice, making Liang's knuckles turn white. Liang's face had the look of pain from his hands being gripped so hard, looking over at Cheng. " Cheng I think she's had enough " he told him. Cheng stopped and looked at Liang, sighing a bit before nodding. Liang let go of her hands and sat back down in the recliner.

" Luckily your ribs are not broken, they are just badly bruised. I'll get you some clothes for you to wear tonight, go by your house tomorrow and get some clothes to last you here for a while. I cant have you go back there. " he told her as he stood up and walked into the bedroom, coming out with a black t shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of long baggy pj pants that he knew would be a little big for her but they would fit comfortably. Kara took the clothes and slowly stood up, grabbing onto Cheng's bicep for support " Thanks...I'll be right back " she said to

him to as she slowly started to make her way to the bathroom, getting there by supporting herself on the wall and closing the door behind her.

When Cheng knew she was ok in the bathroom, he discarded his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. His well defined muscles revealed to anyone in the room as he put on a new shirt from the closet. Liang sighed a bit, lounging lazily in the recliner " You do know he might come looking for her right? " he asked Cheng. Looking back at him, Cheng shook his head and changed the channel on the tv, sitting on the couch. " He wont come near her at all, I'll make sure of that. " he told him, his voice carrying a bit of anger along with it. There wasnt any way Cheng was going to let Kara's father come near her, not while he was around.

Kara came out within a couple of minutes, feeling a little weird wearing Cheng's clothes as she put her wet clothes in the laundry basket. Now she was braless, wearing boxers and Cheng's clothes. They were comfortable, nice feeling instead of tight and revealing. She managed to get her hair a little more dry with the towel that Cheng gave her earlier. Walking out into the living room, Cheng looked at her with a look of admiration, thinking she looked really cute in his clothes because she was small compared to him. Kara looked over at Liang before looking up at Cheng " What? " she asked. Cheng shook his head and laughed " Nothing...just thought you wouldnt look that good in mens clothes. Thanks for proving me wrong. You can have the couch to sleep on " he said to her, having set up a small bed for her on the couch. " Would you like something to eat or drink? " he asked, going into the kitchen. Kara slowly followed him, looking at what he had in the fridge and watching him pull out some tea from the cabnits. When she didnt answer, Cheng looked back at her and smirked, eying her body again " I'm making tea so I'll just give you a cup when its done ok? " he said to her as he poured some water into a pot and put the pot on the stove, turning it on so it would heat up.

" Why are you being so nice to me? I mean when I first came here it was like world war three was about to start up, then you started to...I dont know..care. " she said to him, leaning against the counter. Cheng was a little surprised by her question but he didnt hesitate to answer her. Looking down at her, his eyes mets hers as he took a step forward " I respect you, thats why. " he answered simply, going back to getting tea bags out of the box. Kara watched him for a bit before walking back into the living room, laying down on the couch slowly as Liang flipped through the tv channels.

Richard was in the bathroom washing his face after the assault his daughter had put on him. Wiping the blood away from his nose and mouth. The alcohol was still in his system so he was still drunk but not enough to where he couldnt stand on his own. He could feel the bruising starting up around his nose area, he cant remember anything other than the pain when she kicked him in the face.

After he was done washing up and making sure his nose stopped bleeding, he went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he started to drift off to sleep. 

" _if she thinks she can escape me...she's sadly mistaken _" he thought to himself before falling asleep comfortably on his bed. The alcohol may still be in his system but as he started to sober up a bit, his mind started to work in the way it did after he would get angry with Kara's mother when they were still together.

Hours went by at Cheng and Liang's place, Kara ended up falling asleep on the couch before Cheng and Liang even went to bed. Cheng was sitting on another stool in the room while Liang still lounged in the recliner, both of them looking back at Kara before they turned off the tv. " I guess we better go to bed too. School tomorrow " Cheng said as he stood up and cracked his back, his eyes going back to the sleeping Kara. He couldnt help but admire her looks as she slept, her shallow breathing making her chest rise up and down as her hand rested by her head and other over her stomach. She didnt have that angry or sad expression on her face anymore, it was peaceful, she looked like an angel.

" You have got a serious thing for her Cheng, never knew you were the type to fall for an american girl after only four days " Liang said to him with a smile. Cheng turned to him, holding a glare before shaking his head " No..I just have respect for her. Having to train in a dojo full of boys with a Master like ours, then having to put up with her father's abuse. We dont see many girls like that here, she's strong both in and out. Even if it looks like I am attracted to her like that, could you really blame me? " Cheng said to him. Liang could see that Cheng wasnt messing around, he knew he was right. Nodding, Liang patted Cheng's shoulder and went towards his bedroom " Just saying, might as well admit that you like her. Makes it easier on all of us " he said before going into his room and shutting the door.

Before Cheng went to his room, he walked over to the table beside the couch and turned off the light. Looking down at Kara, moving some hair from her head before smiling and heading to his room for the night.

The next morning, Kara was the first one up, knowing that her father would be at work by now or passed out from being drunk the night before. Slowly standing up, she gasped a bit at the pain in her head, her hand going up and feeling the bandage on the gash she sustained the night before. Kara walked into the bathroom and shut the door, washing her face a bit before she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black eye from a couple of days ago was starting to heal up but another bruise was forming over it from when her father hit her. Her busted lip had dry blood on it and the part on her forehead where she had the gash was bruised as well.

Kara hated the way she looked, damn her father for doing this to her. Turning off the water and drying off her face, she opened the door to see Cheng standing in the doorway, scaring the hell out of her. " Oh damnit Cheng! You scared me " she said to him, putting her hand on her heart in hopes that it would slow down. Cheng smirked down at her and snickered " sorry, how are you feeling? " he asked her. Kara sighed a bit and looked away, still wanting to hide her injuries from him " Im fine...I just...now I know why my father was never around while I grew up. " she said to him, a face of concern forming on his face. " Well..I think I better get home and get some of my own clothes on before school. Thank you so much for helping me last night, that was very nice of you. " she said to him, smiling up at him sweetly. Cheng couldnt help it, a small blush formed on his cheeks as he smiled back at her " It was my pleasure Kara. You're more than welcome to come back anytime ok? Dont think that last night was just a one time thing " he told her.

Smirking, Kara nodded and started to walk back towards the living room so Cheng could have the bathroom. " Yeah well...hopefully I wont be over here under those circumstances again. I'll see you at practice " she said to him with a smile before walking up to the front door and walking out of his apartment. Cheng smiled as he watched her leave, feeling good with himself as he entered the bathroom and started up his shower.

Once Kara got home, the house was quiet, the living room was still a mess from the struggle of last night. Slowly walking down the hallway, she looked in her father's room to see that he was gone, which was a major relief for her. Walking into the bathroom, she quickly took her shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue tank top, her hair was in a messy bun for the day. She then put Cheng's clothes in her duffle bag along with her Kung Fu uniform before grabbing her backpack and walking out of the door. The weather today was nice, maybe that was a sign for good things to happen, or so she liked to think that.

_**I hope you all liked it! Reviews are appreciated! I will be updating soon, if you have suggestions for the story please don't hesitate to speak up!~**_


	5. There is No ' I ' in Team

_**alright here is chapter 5! I hope you all like the story so far, Im coming up with new ideas everyday :) Yes the fight scene is familiar if any of you have ever seen Ms. Congeniality.**_

Speech class was very turtle moving, slow and boring for Kara. Today they were being taught how to give speeches without saying ' um ' or ' uh '. Kara sat in the back today, her mind just swimming with last night's memories. All she could think about was what Cheng had said to her before he started to examine her. Never before had she been talked to like that by a boy, let alone someone who seemed to be her enemy from the start.

In what seemed like forever, the teacher finally dismissed the class. Kara was one of the first ones out, walking down the crowded halls as she started to head for her locker.

Dre was at the other end of the hall, walking towards his next class when he saw Kara again. This time it looked like she had more bruises and a bandage on her forehead. A small glare formed on his face as he got closer, getting within a few inches of her before he even said anything. " Kara...what happened? " he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Kara jumped a bit and looked up at him " Oh Dre, I didnt even see you there. Nothing, I fell " she said to him, noticing his closeness and backing away. Dre shook his head and pushed her against the lockers, keeping a firm hold on her so she couldnt escape. Kara looked up at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes but tried to keep a strong face. " Dont feed me that bullshit Kara, someone hit you. Dont tell me that you had another..rough time at practice because even I know that shit doesnt happen " he said as he pointed to her forehead.

Cheng was walking down the hall towards them, high fiving one of his friends before he caught sight of Kara being pinned to the lockers by Dre. Something triggered inside of him that made him take bigger strides over to them, grabbing Dre by the shoulder and shoving him away. Kara gasped a bit when she saw him, looking up at him as he got in front of her facing Dre. " Dont touch her Dre. She's fine " he said to him. Dre looked up at Cheng and shook his head " The hell she is, I know she didnt get that from you Cheng or any of your other friends. " he said to him, the two of them getting very close to one another like they were in a stand off. Kara then stepped in, getting inbetween them and pushing them apart by their chests. " Ok guys stop, nothing is wrong here. Dre Im fine, there isnt anything to worry about. Cheng chill out, he's just being a concerned friend. He wasnt scaring me so just please...back away " she said to them, both submitting to her demands and backing away.

Dre's eyes went down to Kara before going up to Cheng, a small glare within them before he turned and walked off. Kara felt bad, all he was doing was being a good friend and being concerned about her. Cheng then turned around and looked down at her, looking at the gash on her head " Sorry I thought he was scaring you. You ok? " he asked, his eyes connecting with hers. Kara nodded and put her bag on her shoulder. " Yes Im fine. I'll see you at practice ok? Afterwards I think I'll come by to get my clothes since I just remembered they were still in your hamper " she said to him with a small blush on her face. Cheng blushed himself, he remembered putting her clothes in the dryer but he didnt bother telling her until she came over. " Alright I'll see you there. We can tell Master Li together about what happened and see what he says. If he says you have to stay with me then you're going to have to " he said to her. Once again Kara glared up at him, shaking her head " I dont think so " she said to him before starting to walk off, smirking to herself as she neared her next class.

During the lunch time hour, Kara found Dre sitting alone under a tree reading one of his textbooks. Feeling a bit bad about what happened earlier she walked over to him and stood near him, waiting for him to look up at her. When he did, she smiled and kneeled down next to him.

" Hey, what are you reading? " she asked him. Dre smiled back a bit and rested against the trunk of the tree. " Just studying a bit so I understand this more. Im sorry about earlier, I shouldnt have acted the way I did. I hope I didnt scare you " he said to her, looking into her beautiful green eyes once more. He was just completely taken back by her beauty, like Cheng, he couldnt help but stare. Kara sensed this and looked away, sitting down next to him " You didnt scare me, it takes a lot to scare me. Cheng just wants to make sure no more harm comes to me because...well...umm " she started to say, but slowly hesitated. Dre kept his eyes on her, waiting for an answer " Its ok...you can tell me. I wont tell anyone. Is someone beating you? " he asked her, his eyes full of concern. Kara sighed heavily, looking away from him as she looked up at the sky, the breeze taking her hair into the air.

" Yes. My father is...whenever he's drunk " she said to him before looking at him, a sad expression all over her face. Dre knew something was up, either someone in her family was beating her or she had a bully like he did when he first got there. " I see...are you doing anything about it? " he asked her. " Yeah..Im working it out " she told him, not wanting to spill out that she might end up staying with Cheng and Liang. " Well as long as you're working it out and you're staying away from him, I guess thats all I have to be concerned with. If you ever need a friend, just let me know ok? " he said to her, putting his hand on hers out of instinct.

Kara tensed up when she felt his hand, looking down at their hands touching before looking back up at him " Umm...thanks Dre. I'll see you around " she said before standing up and walking back towards the cafe area. Dre watched her leave with interest and sorrow, he felt bad for her but at the same time he really liked her as well. He knew he might have competition with Cheng, thus bringing more drama to their alliance.

By the time Practice was starting up, Kara was the first one in the dojo, even before Master Li came out of his office. She was wearing her practice pants but she only had her sports bra on top. The top of the practice uniform was still in her bag, she found it easier to stretch without any restrictions. Liang walked in a few minutes after she got there, nodding to her before dumping off his duffle bag and walked onto the mats. " Need some help stretching? " he asked her, approaching her. Kara shrugged and stood up " Alright, where's Cheng? " she asked, stretching her arms above her head and stretching to her feet slowly. " Oh he's coming, he had to take care of something. How's your head doing? Are you still in any pain? " Liang asked as he did the same, hearing Master Li come out of his office with a couple of papers in his hands.

" Not really, Im just a little stiff. Do you need help stretching your legs? " she asked him, getting on the ground and sitting on her knees, waiting for him to do the same. Liang responded by laying down in front of her with his feet facing her. She took ahold of his ankle and started to stretch it over his head, being in a rather ackward position as she straddled his other leg. Not one of them blushed though, they both knew this was the best way to stretch the legs. She pushed down on his leg until his knee was close to his chest and when he put his hand on his own leg to stop her. After a couple of seconds, she brought his leg down and got his other leg, doing the same with it.

Cheng had walked in to see Kara helping Liang stretch his legs, the position they were in made him feel a pull on his nerve but he knew they were just helping eachother stretch. Cheng then looked at Master Li and walked up to him " Master Li, can I talk to you? Its about Kara " he said to him in chinese, recieving a nod. Both of them walked back into his office, where Cheng proceeded to explain what had happened the night before and what he has done for her. Master Li decided it would be best for Kara to move in with him since she would be safer there and she could fight like she wants to.

Liang and Kara had soon switched, now Liang was helping her stretch her legs by doing the same thing she was doing to him. Kara tried not to blush, keeping her eyes closed and wincing a bit as Liang pushed her leg into her chest, her hand going against her leg. Liang had to push himself up further so his knee rested right next to her hip, making Kara feel a little bit uncomfortable. After a few moments, he let go of her leg and took the other one, doing the same with that one. Cheng soon joined them, tapping on Liang's shoulder and asking him to switch while she wasnt looking. Kara felt a change in where hands were placed and opened her eyes, arching her eyebrows and gasping a bit at the sight of Cheng where Liang was.

" Hey, we need to talk " he said as he stretched her leg further, causing her to wince a bit. " Ow..about what? " she asked him, putting her hand on her leg so he couldnt stretch her anymore. " I spoke with Master Li, he wants you to move in with me, both of us think its for the best and you know it. What do you say? " he asked her, easing up on her leg a bit. Shaking her head, Kara tried to get out from under him but he kept pressure on her leg until her knee was almost touching her shoulder, causing her to wince " I'll make you a deal. Fight me. If I win, you move in, if I lose..then you choose whether you want to get abused again or move in with me where its safe. " he told her, smirking down at her as he moved a little further up, as if ready to just make her leg stretch out even more. " You know Im at a disadvantage Cheng...it wouldnt be fair. Get off of me. " she said to him, pushing on his chest for him to get off of her.

Cheng smirked before letting go of her leg and standing up " Then I guess you dont have a choice then do you? " he asked her. Kara glared up at him and stood up, cracking her back before walking to the middle of the mat, waiting for Cheng to follow. Liang and the rest of Cheng's friends were grouped up on the side helping eachother stretch when they saw Cheng and Kara get into fighting position. " Alright to make this fair. 3 pins to win, we're grappling " Kara told him, recieving a nod. " Thats fair. Show me what you can do gimpy " he taunted, smirking at her glare.

All of Cheng's friends stood and watched, cheering them on at the fight started up. Kara lunged at Cheng, swinging her arm around the back of his neck and getting him in a head lock while trying to get him to the ground but he easily brought his arm underneath her leg and lifted her up, slamming her down on the mat. Before he could pin her, she moved out of the way and kicked him hard in the shoulder. Cheng let out a small grunt as he rolled away from her, only to be tackled to the ground with her straddling his hips from behind and holding his head down. " Why do you want me to move in so bad with you anways? " she asked him while keeping him pinned.

Cheng was breathing a bit heavily, surprised by her strength. " Its either that or you live out in the streets like you tried to do last night, face it Kara you dont have anywhere to go " he said to her before using his strength to roll her over so she was now on her back with him resting between her legs. He tried to push her down to the mats but she managed to flip them over so she ended up back on top of him with her knees straddling his shoulders. " I didnt try to live out on the streets ok? I had to get away from him, he was trying to do stuff " she said to him before Cheng kicked his feet up and wrapped them around her neck from behind, making her bend backwards while her thighs squeezed his head. " so why fight moving in with me? Do you just not like being around boys? " he asked her as they kept eachother pinned. They could hear the other students cheering them on. Master Li was watching from the edges of the mat.

" I dont want to be a burden to you " she said as she managed to get untangled from his legs along with untangling him from hers, both of them standing up and facing eachother again. Cheng had enough, this was the last pin on the fight. After he lunged at her and got her on the ground by tripping her legs out from under her, he straddled her hips, grabbed her wrists and pinned them down by her head, looking down at her while breathing heavily " You wouldnt be a burden Kara. I told you we take care of eachother. I talked to Liang today, he's ok with the idea of you moving in. Are we done now? " he asked her. Kara was blushing madly, it was strange but Cheng made her feel weird inside, like something was off or something was forming everytime she came into contact with him.

Nodding in defeat, she opened up her hands to show him that she gave up, he quickly got off of her and gave her a hand up. Cheng's friends walked up to him and gave him high fives in winning, smirking at all of them as Master Li walked out onto the mats, starting practice. Kara grabbed her top part of the uniform and put it on along with her belt before Master Li started talking. " The Open Tournament is taking place in two months, each of you has exactly one week to work on your skills and prove to me that you belong on this years team. Some of you already have spots from last years performance but there is still a couple of spots open. Show me ' no pain, no weakness, no mercy ' and I'll show you how much of a reputation you can get in competition. Cheng and Liange, Prepare for battle! " he yelled in chinese, Liang and Cheng walking forward with smirks on their faces.

Throwing punches and kicks at one another, each one was blocked with ease until the battle got a little more intense. Cheng started to really get rough with Liang, throwing harsher punches at him which were a little harder to block, sweeping his legs out from under him and punching him in the face. Master Li nodded in approval of the fight, walking up to Liang and inspecting his face. Luckily Cheng hit his cheek so there wasnt any blood involved with the hit. Liang always loved a good even match, so the hit to the face didnt stun him at all.

" Good. Now Kara, you're up " he said to her, watching her stand up and start to walk towards the center of the mats. As he started to walk past her, he grabbed her arm and made her look up at him, his fingers gently peeling off the bandage to see the two inch gash on her forehead along with a bruise around it. His face turned very angry, letting her go so she can walk to the center where Cheng was. Kara had been thinking about moving in with Cheng, sure it would be weird for her but it was the best for her.

Bowing to one another, they prepared for battle. Cheng was the first to attack with a series of kicks, she managed to dodge everyone of them by smacking them away or ducking. Kara then threw some punches at Cheng's face, he managed to block them away and fling her arms away from her face as he rammed his arm into her good ribcage, causing her to gasp and put her hand on it like it was going to fall off. Kara recovered quickly and lunged at Cheng, spin kicking him in the face. Cheng landed harshly on the ground, holding his cheek in pain as he started to stand up.

Master Li smiled at the improvement she was showing despite her injuries, she was fighting a lot better and not letting any of her previous pain get to her. Kara looked over at Master Li before watching Cheng get up, seeing his glare set down apon her. That kick hurt him, but he knew if she didnt finish him off she would get the third degree from Master Li, so he didnt hold the kick against her.

After practice was over, Kara went over to her duffle bag and put the strap over her shoulder. Cheng had walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around the corner of the studio outside where nobody would see them " So what have you decided? " he asked her. Kara sighed a bit, looking away for a moment before she answered him " I dont know if this is a good idea Cheng, I have to get my clothes from my house and I dont know if he's home. If he finds out that Im moving out because of him, who knows what might happen. " she said to him, gently pulling her arm out of his grip. Cheng nodded and crossed his arms " dont worry, Liang and I will go with you. He wont touch you if he's there so you can get some clothes. Either way, Im afraid you're going to have to stay with me until you get a place of your own " he said to her, keeping a stern superior look.

He was right, she couldnt stay with her father, not while she was in school doing her Kung Fu. Nodding to him, she accepted his offer and sighed " Alright, I guess it wouldnt hurt. Though I have rules for you guys " she said to him, poking his chest as she started to walk back into the public, naming a list of rules about her things not being touched, her clothes not being gone through no matter what and no spying on her when she was in the shower. Cheng just laughed at those rules, shaking his head " So you're moving in yet setting up rules? Maybe we have rules for you. Our rule is if you're living at my place you have to do your part. The apartment needs to be cleaned once a week and you need to wash your dishes after every meal, that includes drinks. I'll come up with more as we continue on our way " he said to her with a smirk on his face, catching up to Liang and putting his arm around his shoulders, silently telling him where they were going to go first.

Once they got to Kara's house, the house was dark but she knew he was home because the tv light was on. " Ok. Please dont do anything he might not be drunk right now " she said to both boys before opening the door. Richard quickly turned around to see Kara walk in with two boys behind her, wearing the same uniform as she. " Hey kiddo, where have you been? " he asked her as he stood up, walking towards her. Cheng stopped him short when he pushed Kara behind him. " You're not to go near her, Kara get your things " Cheng said to her demandingly as he sized up the Marine. Richard was a little confused, at least he seemed confused, as to why these two boys who he had never met before in his life wouldnt let him near his daughter. Kara walked past them and took a wide path away from her father, not saying a word to him.

" Excuse me boys but who are you two and why are you with my daughter? " he asked in a rather dark voice, but Liang and Cheng werent intimidated by it. Both of them held their ground and looked Richard straight in the eye. " So you dont recall punching and trying to rape your daughter last night? Let alone the couple of days before when you kicked her in the ribs and busted her lip? She needs to be in tip top condition if she's going to compete in the Tournament in three months so shes getting what she can and moving in with us. That is all you're going to know. " Cheng said to him sternly, his eyes full of anger. If looks could kill, this man wouldnt be alive right now.

Richard sighed a bit and put his hand up in defense " You see, she has only been around me when I was drunk and I will admit thats why her mother left me when she was pregnant with her. I have a nasty habit and Im trying to fix it- " Liang interrupted " Save it old man. You are hurting your daughter and our team mate. We look out for eachother so no matter what you say wont make a difference. " he said to him, making Richard glare at him. " Now listen here you little punk, you're in my house " he said before trying to reach for him but Liang grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a painful way, hearing a crack. Richard let out a yell of pain as he pulled his wrist away " Nice try, you would be messing with the wrong people " Liang said before he saw Kara come out of her room from the corner of his eye.

Kara could see that her father had already tried to do something so once she got back to the boys, she glared up at her father and punched him right in the nose " No wander mom left you. I was stupid for coming to meet your pathetic ass. Stay away from the dojo, stay away from my school and more importantly stay away from me " she said to him darkly, watching him wipe the blood from his nose. " You little bitch...you're just like your mother. I shouldve put you in your place from the day you got here " he said to her before recovering and making an advance on her. Cheng immediately grabbed Kara and shoved her behind him, into Liang's chest as he grabbed Richard by the throat and hurled him to the floor, straddling his waist and punched him repeatedly in the face. Before he could set in a fifth punch, Kara ran up to him and grabbed his fist before he could swing. " Cheng stop, he's had enough " she said to him, trying to pull him off of her father before Liang jumped in and grabbed her arms from behind, holding her back.

" He didnt stop when you were down, he kicked you as hard as he could...so why should I stop? ", Cheng said before turning his attention back her father. Cheng ignored her demands for him to stop and looked down at the man underneath him, who was waiting for a punch. Kara struggled a bit against Liang but when she found his strength to be invain, she just stopped but kept herself tensed. Cheng's anger was through the roof, his fist going hit behind him and coming down on Richard's face, hard. Richard didnt make any noise when he got punched, but he stopped trying to get Cheng off of him. " If you ever come within 1000 feet of Kara, I wont stop next time. Thats not an idol threat " he told him before getting off of him and walking towards the door. Kara looked down at her father and shook her head before Liang pushed her towards the door, Kara picked up her duffle bag on the way out.

Richard slowly got up and walked his way down to the bathroom, letting the blood drip into the sink before turning on the fossit. He could already see a bruise forming just on his left temple. " That bastard...all of them will pay for this " he said to himself, starting to wipe the blood away from his face.

After getting to the apartment, Cheng and Liang set down their duffle bags by the door and so did Kara. Liang had went into the bathroom, been having to pea for the past hour while Cheng and Kara hung back in the living room. Cheng looked at Kara, seeing her glare " Now Kara dont even start. He deserved it and you know it " he told her, waiting for her to stop bitching at him. Instead, she just sighed heavily and stuffed her hands in her pockets " I know...but it doesnt mean you had to do it. A couple of punches was enough, one from me and one from you. He didnt need his face rearranged. I told you to stop and even tried to make you stop, but you ignored me and Liang held me back! " she yelled at him, her eyes just bearing into his.

" Kara do you listen to yourself? Think about all of the damage he did to you! Dont you dare tell me that he didnt deserve every hit I put on him, damn it felt good too. You're not the only person he affected. Its not only you anymore, you have an entire dojo that would fight to protect eachother. Something happens to one of us, the whole group goes after the cause of the problem. " he said to her, taking some steps closer to her. Kara backed up as he came towards her, watching his eyes with her own. " Im just saying...I didnt want you to be like him. The last thing I need is a team mate who acts like my father in a fight. I know you were taught no mercy but..there has to be a time where its an exception " she said to him in a softer voice, making his demeanor cool down a bit. With a heavy sigh, Cheng ran a hand through his hair, hearing the toilet flush and the fossit in the bathroom running.

" What do you want for dinner? We got ramen noodles " he said to her before going to the kitchen and starting to get the pot out for cooking, putting water in it. Kara followed him and shoved him out of the way " No, let me make you two dinner. I promise I wont poisen you " she said to him with a smirk on her face, putting some water in the pot before putting it on the stove and turning it on.

Cheng smiled down at her and shook his head " Oh is this your way of thanking me for saving your ass back there? " he asked her, crossing his arms. Kara sighed and turned to face him, looking up at him once more. " Yes, its one of a few things. Thank you Cheng, both of you for letting me stay with you and for helping me back there. " she said as she saw Liang walk in. Liang nodded to her and gave a slight bow. Kara put her right fist into her palm and bowed fully to both of them. Cheng did the same to her, patting her shoulder before going into his bedroom to change.

_**Well thats chapter 5! Leave reviews/suggestions!**_


	6. I Will Protect You No Matter What

_**Alright here is Chapter 6- Suggestions are welcomed for any of you who would like to add in your own ideas. I already have an idea for a Liang romance :)**_

After dinner was already done and they were eating, there was a heavy knock on the door. All three of them jumped. Cheng stood up and looked at Liang and Kara " You two go in the back, Liang make sure she doesnt come out unless I believe its ok " he said to him, recieving a nod from Liang as he started to drag Kara to the back of the apartment. Cheng looked through the little key hole and saw that it was the police, his eyes widened. '' _what the hell are they doing here? _'' he thought to himself as he opened the door.

" Evening officers, can I help you? " he asked them in chinese. The officers held their ground as they spoke in chinese " We are here on behalf of Richard Jarvus. He has pressed charges against you for attacking him in his home, Im afraid you're going to have to come down to the station with us " one of them said. Cheng shook his head and opened the door wider, calling for Kara to come to the door. " Officers, there is a reason as to why that attack happened. Let me show you. " he said as he waited for Kara to come into the living room. When she did, he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to stand in front of him as his hands moved her face side to side and moved her hair out of the way so the officers could see the bruises. " Thats not all officers " he said before suddenly pulling her shirt so they could see the bruise on her ribcage.

Kara didnt know what was going on, but she had an idea so she didnt fight Cheng when he lifted up her shirt. She was predicting this whole time that her father was going to do something like this. The officers looked at one another before looking up at Cheng " Alright Mr. Chan. How do we know that she didnt sustain those injuries in the dojo? We know how the dojo you go to is ran, my son is apart of it as well. You might know him, his name is Zhuang " one of the officers said, his chinese a bit hard to understand because he was talking so fast. Liang then came into the door way and leaned against the door frame.

Cheng let Kara go so she stood freely beside him, looking at the two officers like she was expecting something to be done about this whole mess. " Yes we know him, he is our friend. We may not be merciful at the dojo but both of us have watched Kara fight, she has never sustained this gash on her head or this bruises on her ribcage from any of us. Since Zhuang is in our dojo and you see him more than we do, then I suggest you ask him for a second opinion. " Cheng said to them.

Sighing a bit, the officers nodded but didnt leave, they just looked at Kara with sympathy in their eyes. " Would you like to file charges young lady? " they asked in chinese. Looking up at Cheng, Kara had a look of confusion, they were talking too fast for her to understand them. Cheng repeated the question to her in english. Kara had to think, did she really want to get into all of this court drama with her father? Surely not, not while she was preparing for the tournament. " Not now, I have too much on my hands. Please dont arrest Cheng for protecting me " she said to them in slower chinese.

Cheng never knew why but she sounded sexy when she spoke in chinese, mentally smirking before looking back at the officers. After a moment of thinking, the officers nodded and tipped their hats " No need, we now know why the assault has taken place. Have a good rest of the night " one of them said once again in fast chinese before they walked away from the door. Cheng watched them leave before going back inside, shutting the door and locking it. " Damnit! I knew he was going to try something like this! " Kara yelled before sitting down on the couch and putting her head in her hands, sighing heavily in frustration.

" It doesnt matter, they now know what happened to you so whenever Richard tries to press charges again they will just laugh in his face. Frankly I think you shouldve pressed charges back " Cheng said to her with his arms crossed, standing beside her. Kara looked up at him and shook her head " Did you not here me when they asked me if I wanted to? I am under way too much stress right now, I cant handle the courts and fighting against my father. Thats why I moved in here remember? So I can stop fighting my father. " she said to him, looking down at the ground as her hand went to the back of her neck, rubbing a sore muscle.

Liang understood because he could see her snapping under pressure of the tournament and all of this. Looking over at Cheng, he sighed a bit and sat down on the recliner " I understand, I think I wouldve suggested that you dont press charges because you do have enough on your hands, just like you said " he told her, his english very choppy but she understood him. Kara smirked and shook her head, leaning into the couch " Liang, I understand chinese, you dont have to try english for me " she said to him with a smile on her face, speaking in chinese for him. Liang smiled back at her and nodded.

Richard was waiting at his house for the police to come back, notifying him that Cheng had been arrested and taken to the station, he was ready to go fill out the paper work. When he heard the knock on the door, he jumped up and opened it, seeing that the police were back. " well? " he asked in chinese. The police officers both glared at him and shook their heads " Cheng had a very good reason for attacking you sir, for instance. The girl who you claimed to be your daughter has bruises all over her, she and Cheng both told us that they were not from Kung Fu practice, but you yourself. You're lucky she didnt press charges because you would be serving a good amount of time in jail. We do not tolerate abuse of family in this country. Goodnight sir " they said to him in quick chinese yet again. Richard was a little angrier than before, watching them leave his doorstep as he shut his door, breathing heavily as he walked into his bedroom and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a nasty hole.

Around 10pm, the three friends were getting pretty tired. Kara had changed into a pair of shorts that showed off her toned thighs and an American Kung Fu Championship T shirt, it hugged her upper body in all of the right places. Her hair was down and drying from a shower she had taken right after the police left. Liang had stood up, said goodnight to the two of them before going to his room and shutting the door. Kara sighed a bit as she sat back down on the couch and cracked her back by twisting her upper body. Cheng heard the nasty cracks coming from her back, but the sadisfaction of the cracks made Kara sigh of relief. " Maybe we should go to bed as well Cheng, its been a long day " she said to him kindly, looking over at him since he was sitting on the couch with her.

Nodding, Cheng stood up and stretched, cracking his back as well. " Ok, goodnight Kara. What time are you getting up in the morning? " he asked her, putting his hands on his hips. Kara had stood up and got the blankets from the back of the couch, Cheng getting a good view of her butt as she leaned over the back of the couch and brought the blankets and pillows to the front. " Oh umm...I dont have speech class tomorrow so I dont need to be up till about noon. How about you? " she asked as she set up the blankets on the bed and put the pillow against the arm of the couch. " I dont have to be up till about noon as well. My math class doesnt start till about one. Guess I'll see you whenever we wake up then. Goodnight " he said to her with a small smile, bowing his head to her and walking into his room.

Kara smirked at him as he left to his room, her heart thumping twice as fast until he closed himself out of her sight. Laying down, she started to attempt sleep.

3 hours later...

Kara was laying awake, fear of her father figuring out wher Cheng had lived since he sent the police after him. All her father had to do was follow the police and find out where the apartment complex was. After some thinking, she slowly walked her way down to Cheng's room and opened the door, seeing him sound asleep on his bed with the moonlight shining into his room. She could see his bare chest just barely covered by the blankets, his slow even breathing indicated that he was fast asleep.

" Cheng? " she whispered, trying to get him to wake up so she doesnt suprise him with her appearance in his room. When she saw that he didnt wake up, she whispered his name louder " Cheng? ". That time he jumped a bit, looking at the door to see her standing there. He moaned a bit as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, reaching over and turning on the night stand lamp. " What is it Kara? " he asked her while rubbing his eyes. " Can I come in? " she asked him, kind of stepping into his room. Cheng sighed and nodded " Of course...come sit down " he told her as he got out of bed and grabbed a tanktop from his closet, putting it on as she walked in and sat down.

His bed was softer than the couch, felt like memory foam. Cheng sat down beside her and looked at her " Whats the matter? " he asked her in a gentle voice. Kara rested her wrists on her knee caps, leaning against the headboard. " I was just thinking...about what happened tonight with the police " she said to him, looking into his eyes. Cheng shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her a bit closer '' Hey dont worry, Im not in any trouble " he told her with a smile on his face. Kara shook her head and took his arm off of her shoulders, putting it back beside him " Thats not what I meant. How do we know that the police didnt just lead my father here? He could attack at any given time and...I dont want to get someone else hurt. I dont know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself if something happens to any of you " she said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, turning her head away when she felt one escape.

Cheng understood what she meant but he didnt care, he strangely cared about her so much that he would do anything to protect her, as he clearly demonstrated in her father's house. Sighing a bit, he took ahold of her chin and gently made her look at him, his thumb wiping away the escaping tears. " Kara, you dont have to worry about anything. We are here for you whenever you need us, I will protect you no matter what. That bastard wont touch you or even come near you again. I promise " he said to her in a gentle voice. Kara couldnt help it, his eyes were just pouring into hers, she could see the black orbs staring right back into her green ones.

Realizing that this was getting a little ackward, Kara gulped a bit and moved her face away, taking her chin out of his hand " Umm...I came in here to see if I could possibly...if its not too much trouble...'' she was about to finish the question but Cheng could see her face just turning red from embarrassment of it. " Sleep here with me? I understand...if you're scared to sleep in the living room by yourself. You can sleep here. " he said to her as he moved the sheets aside and let her join him under the covers, but she immediately turned her back to him " Thanks Cheng, I really appreciate it. Goodnight " she said to him before shutting her eyes, feeling safer and more comfortable. Cheng smiled as he laid down and shut his eyes " Goodnight Kara " he said softly, yawning and going right back to sleep. There was a good foot inbetween them as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Liang woke up for his class to see that Kara wasnt on the couch where she was supposed to be sleeping. Panic running through his veins, he immediately sprang to Cheng's room and flung the door open only to see that Kara was sleeping with him. Cheng's arm was around her body protectively from behind as they slept soundly, smirking to himself Liang slowly shut the door and let out a breath of relief. He took a shower before getting dressed in a dark blue t shirt and a pair of jeans, then walked out for his class. He kept on laughing to himself, he knew Cheng had a thing for Kara, he shouldve snapped a picture with his phone to blackmail Cheng with if they ever got mad at eachother.

Kara had started to wake up around 10am, stretching her body until she felt a small weight on her mid section, looking down to see Cheng's arm around her. She blushed madly before looking at his peaceful, sleeping face. Her hand wrapped itself around his wrist and slowly moved his arm out from around her waist, starting to get out of the bed. This little movement woke him up, she heard him moan a bit and turn onto his back " Hey...sleep ok? '' he asked her while his eyes were still closed, rubbing them so he could open them. Kara smirked a bit and nodded, still blushing " Umm..yeah I did. Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night...I mean thank you for sharing the bed with me- I mean..damnit! " she said as she started to laugh, not finding a normal way of thanking him. Cheng laughed a bit and shook his head " Kara its ok, you dont have to thank me, you did last night. " he said to her, realizing what he had said made her blush even more, even made him blush before they both started to laugh.

" Ok we are going to stop before I freak out. Im going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes " she said to him before leaving his room and shutting the door before he could respond. Cheng smiled as he watched her leave, his eyes going over the back side of her body once more. He was attracted to her, that was for sure but he could tell by the way she was acting that she doesnt have any dating experience with men so he didnt think advancing on her would work.

After Kara took her shower and stepped out in a pair of jeans, a white tanktop with a black sports bra underneath, she had her hair wrapped up in the towel she was using to dry her hair. Cheng was in the middle of making some breakfast for the two of them, since they didnt have to be at school for another couple of hours. " Something smells good " she said as she walked into the kitchen, smelling eggs and sausage. Cheng smiled at her words, seeing her stand beside him at the stove " Its chinese eggs and sausage, very good. " he told her as he got out a plate, put a couple of sausages and eggs on it and gave it to her. Kara willingly took it and began to eat it. " OH my Lord! This is amazing! " she said a little loudly, making Cheng smile even more. This is the most he has smiled in a long time.

After he had eaten and had his shower, he had gotten ready for school and put his uniform for the Dojo in his duffle bag before walking out into the living room to see Kara watching tv, the news was on and something had happened across town. A five car pile up on the highway, two people dead and three others injured. Cheng looked at the news, watched it for a bit before looking back at her " you ready? " he asked her. Kara nodded and grabbed her bag as well, putting on her shoes before heading out the door. " yeah...we better go " she replied. Together, the two of them walked to school, making sure to take a different route so they wont risk running into Richard.

On the way there, they had ran into Dre, who was talking with Meiying. She was smiling sweetly like usual when talking to Dre, though due to her strict parents, their relationship remained strictly friends. Cheng's parents often talked about Dre, however not in a very nice way because he defeated Cheng in the tournament a few years ago. Seeing Meiying for the first time in a few months, Cheng smiled and walked up to them, standing next to Meiying before she turned to face him. " Hi Meiying, how are you doing? " he asked her, looking back at Dre and then at Kara. " Hello Cheng. Im doing great, how about yourself? " she asked him, recieving a nod and a smile. " Im doing good as well, this is my friend Kara. Kara, this is my childhood friend Meiying. She goes to the Beijing Academy of Music " he introduced.

Kara smiled at her and nodded " Hello. What instrument do you play? " she asked immediately, seeing if they had any similarities since they both played music. " Oh I play the violin. How about yourself? " Meiying asked. Kara smirked and looked up at Cheng before answering " I play the guitar, I dont have it here with me so I can concentrate on school but I will have it shipped here over christmas break " Kara replied. " A guitar? Which one? Acoustic or electric? " Meiying asked with interest. " Oh a little of both, mainly acoustic but I play electric when I feel like being loud. I write my own music " Kara responded. Meiying nodded in approval and looked up at Cheng " Wow thats cool. Well I have to get going, father is waiting. It was nice to see the both of you again and very nice to meet you Kara. Please let me know when you get your guitar and maybe we can work on some music together. I would love to see what you have for songs " Meiying said before starting to walk back towards her father's car. Kara nodded and waved before turning to say hello to Dre " She's nice " Kara commented.

Dre blushed as he watched Meiying leave, already missing her company. " yeah she is...thats why she and I are friends. She was nice to me before she even knew my name, unlike some people " Dre said jokingly towards Cheng, who glared a bit. He didnt want Kara to know that Dre was bullied by him, she might think little of him. Sighing heavily, Cheng looked down at Kara and nudged his head to the side " Well class is starting up so we better go. See you later Dre " Cheng said before starting to walk off. Kara did the same, giving Dre a small wave before catching up with Cheng. Dre watched them leave, thinking that the two of them had a thing going by how they were acting around eachother and how they were always together.

This time, Class flew for Kara, hinting that today may be a good day for her afterall. After doing some homework and taking notes from the teacher, class had ended and she was one of the first people out. Just as she was walking to her locker, there was sign up about a Dance being held at the end of the month, it was like a home coming for some kind of Holiday in China called National Day, she had no idea what it was all about but it looked like fun. The bulletin also said that boys had to ask girls because apparently last year girls had to ask guys. Sighing heavily, Kara knew she wasnt going unless Cheng asked her or if someone else asked her. She wasnt much for dancing these days, not with whats been going on and the amount of stress she's under. Kara had a lot of training to catch up with before the tournament.

Walking past the poster, she went to her locker and tossed in her books before grabbing her duffle bag. The class was long enough that it was about 30 minutes before practice started up. On her way there however, a group of unfamiliar boys in blue uniforms came out of the studio, all of them looking like they were angry about something. As soon as they set eyes on her, she grew a little nervous but didnt pay any mind to them.

" Oh look, a Fighting Dragon's girl? Thats unusual huh Wu Ping? " one of the shorter boys asked. Wu Ping smirked as he walked closer to her, eying her body and crossing his arms " You girl...are you apart of the Fighting Dragon? You dont belong in the world of Kung Fu " he told her in chinese, making her roll her eyes and shake her head " Yeah you and the whole rest of the world, I dont care because Im still here " she said to him in chinese with a nasty smirk on her face before she tried to walk passed him, but his friends had surrounded her, so she couldnt escape from them. Backing up a bit, Kara tossed her bag to the side and got ready for a fight to start up, looking up at Wu Ping with a tense glare in her eyes. Wu Ping simply laughed at her smirk before walking towards her " Maybe we will see you at the tournament. If we do, I look forward to fighting you. Most guys wouldnt, thinking it wouldnt be very prideful of them but since you have a strong structure and you dont show any fear towards us, I cant wait to put your face in the mat " he said to her darkly, making her clutch up her fists.

Liang had came outside to get some air since he just had to deal with Wu Ping and his friends, turning his head to the left to see Kara surrounded by them. Anger rose within him as he walked over to them and cleared his throat to get their attention " Save it for the tournament Wu Ping, she doesnt know who you are but we will inform her. Now I suggest you leave before Cheng gets here " he said to them darkly, making them turn around to face him. Nodding with a smirk, Wu Ping uncrossed his arms and glared at his opponent. " Dont worry, we wont hurt your little girl. See you at the tournament " he said before turning towards Kara once again, smirking at her with a wink. Walking past Kara, his buddies all smirked at Liang and Kara before following Wu Ping. Kara and Liang both watched them round the corner before letting out a breath.

" You ok? " Liang asked her as he watched her pick up her duffle bag and walk towards him. " Yeah Im fine. I was ready to fight. Who are those guys anyways? " she asked him. Liang turned and walked with her into the dojo, opening the door for her like a gentleman. " We fought them for years. However, last year we beat them horribly because we trained harder. Now they want to face us again, which they will. They just think they can intimidate us before the competition. " Liang explained to her. Kara nodded and put ther duffle bag down, sighed heavily before turning back towards Liang " I see. " was all she answered. Liang then looked at the door seeing that Cheng hadnt came in yet, leaning in a bit close to Kara to whisper something " Lets not tell Cheng about Wu Ping approaching you, at least not now ok? " Liang asked her. Nodding, Kara smirked and looked at the door as well " No problem. ".

Cheng had eventually walked in, Kara was just walking out of the changing room when he came in. Both of them smiled at eachother, nodding in greetings. Master Li had walked out of his office and looked at his students who were there " Alright partner up and stretch while we wait for the others to join us " he instructed. Following his orders, Zhuang and Liang partnered up while Cheng and Kara did. They all spent a good fifteen minutes stretching eachother out before a few more students showed up, thats when Master Li began his practice.

Richard was walking home from his job when he saw Liang, Cheng and Kara crossing the street to the apartment complex just up the road from his house. Smirking, he silently started to stalk them, watching them laugh about their day at school. " _Yeah I bet you're really happy right now Kara, that all will change very soon _" he thought to himself as he watched them go into the apartment complex, waiting a couple of minutes before he saw a light turn on, smirking to himself as he saw Kara in the window. Since it was night time, she didnt see him leaning against a building when she went to the window and closed the curtains. Now satisfied with his day, he walked him and prepared for his night of fun.

_**Alright I think thats enough for chapter 6, I know it probably wasnt the best ending but I tried ^^**_


	7. Its the same feeling I had before

_**CHAPTER 7! MWAHHHAAHAA! ^^ jk. This chapter isnt going to be as scary as I made it out to be in the previous chapter but I believe you guys will like it because of the character moments in this chapter, especially between Cheng and Kara haha wink wink. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

Kara had already cooked dinner for all of them, seeming to take a liking to serving the boys since they all worked hard that day and she just liked to make them happy since they have made her so happy. Her feelings towards Cheng seemed to growing stronger by the day, one day she just likes him as a friend, the next she is starting to like him even more. After eating some her food, she gets an uneasy feeling about something, turning around to look out the window quite frequently as the two boys watched tv. When she looked out the window a third time, Cheng was sitting next to her and had put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and stroking her arm " Calm down Kara, he doesnt know where we live " he said to her calmly. Kara wanted to trust him, but this feeling she had was the same feeling she had before her mother got into that bad car accident.

She was too concerned about this little spasm her mind was having that she didnt even blush when Cheng pulled her closer to him. Sighing heavily, she nodded and looked up at him " I know...its just I have this feeling. The same feeling I had when.." she hesitated and shook her head with a sigh " nevermind " she finished. Cheng gave her a strange look but decided not to question her until they were in private. Surely if she was having this uneasy feeling then she would want to share his bed again, that would make him happy.

Richard was getting ready to go on his nightly attack by wearing black clothing and putting on his black combat books. All he kept on thinking about was how much he was going to make Kara pay for what she did, for what the two boys did and the pain she had caused him. She really was just like her mother, always doing things her way and not his, never listening to him and always getting in his way. After he was ready, he walked his way out of his house and started to go towards the apartment complex, devillish smirk on his face.

The three were just getting ready for bed, Liang of course his the sack early, leaving Cheng and Kara the only ones up. Kara had changed into her black baggy PJ pants and light blue california shirt that was a little short at the sleeves. Her hair was a little damp from the shower as well. Cheng was wearing a white t shirt with black shorts, his hair loosely shaken due to the shower he took. Before she even sat on the couch, Cheng stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder " You know...you dont have to sleep out here. You can sleep with me again, since you said you had that feeling " he said to her softly, making her blush a bit at the idea of sleeping in his bed again.

Smirking, Kara nodded as she walked over to the door and locked it along with the windows. " Sure...though could you maybe keep your hands to yourself this time? " she asked him, not even realizing that he had walked closer to her before she turned around to find him within inches of her. She gasped, smelling his shampoo and body wash, making her blush even more. " Kara, you know I wont do anything you dont approve of. Though I have to say, I really enjoyed your company last night, it was very comforting. " he said to her, looking into her eyes. Kara blinked a couple of times before turning her head away, blushing " you...you're just trying to make me blush " she said to him with a nervous laugh.

Cheng took her chin in between his thumb and index finger, making her look up at him. Kara could feel her heart beat getting faster, never being this close to a boy with that look in his eyes before. She only saw that look in the romance movies she saw with her friends while growing up. " Cheng...are you ok? " she asked him, trying to get him out of this apparent trance he may be in. Cheng couldnt help it, just looking at her made his heart go into a warm comfortable glow, like everything was alright. " You're so beautiful Kara, has anyone ever told you that? " he asked her. Kara was a little shocked by what he said, but she didnt make any signs of discomfort. " Umm...no not really. I never had any boyfriends before. My step dad is the only one who ever said I was beautiful " she answered, seeing his eyes going from adoring to shocked. " Wait, you never had a boyfriend before? " he asked her, taking his hand off of her chin. " No..why do you seem so shocked? " she asked him, laughing a bit.

Rubbing his eyes a bit, Cheng started to walk towards his bedroom " Im just a little suprised is all. You ready for bed? " he asked her as he opened his bedroom door. Kara followed him inside and closed the door behind her " Yeah, I am tired. " she answered before climbing into one side of his bed, turning her back to him as she settled against the pillows. Before she could work on going to sleep or even say goodnight, she felt his hand on her shoulder and her body turned by the force of his hand, making her lay down on her back as he leaned over her, his hand resting on the other side of her body as he remained sitting on the bed " Can I ask you something Kara? " he asked in a gentle voice, making her heart thump even louder in her ears. " Umm...sure.." she said. Cheng's eyes wandered a bit, going down to her neck that he wanted to kiss so badly. " What were going to say in the living room before you stopped? About the same feeling you had before " he asked her. Kara didnt want to ruin this possible romantic moment by mentioning her mother's death. Sighing heavily, she looked away from him and stared at the wall across the room.

" Its the same feeling I had when my mother was killed in a car accident thirteen years ago. She got me into Kung Fu because she used to do it as a professional sport but...she didnt get to see me travel down that same road " she said softly. A tear trying to escape her eyes as the memories of her mother came back into her mind. Cheng's feelings for her just leaped out the window, not out of sympathy, but how she continued on with her life in Kung Fu, even without her mother by her side. Sighing a bit, Cheng took her hands and made her sit up so he could talk to her properly " Kara, she's right here with you, she always has been. I bet..with all you're going through right now with your father and how great you've done in Kung Fu, I bet she's the proudest parent in heaven. She does see you traveling down the same road as she did, and she's with you all the way, just like we are, even me " Cheng said to her softly, making her shred more tears.

Shaking his head slowly, he pulled her into his chest and let her tears leak onto his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a moment before pulling back, looking into his eyes once more. This was it..she could feel it. Cheng's eyes were once again looking at her with admiration and adorance as she felt his thumb wipe away her tears. His face was leaning in closer to hers with his head tilted to the side. Her face was going to meet his in the middle, she was going to have her first kiss ever by someone who really cares about her. This was better than saving her virginity for the right person.

Before she could think about something else like pulling away and pushing him away, his lips had feathered over hers lightly, giving her time to think about kissing him back or not. She had taken in a breath, her hand tense on his shoulder, thinking about pushing him away so they could go to bed for sleep, not for what this might lead to. Without even thinking about it, when he feathered his lips over hers again she pushed hers into his. Kissing him back. Cheng was relieved that she didnt push him away, he could sense her trust in him. He could tell she didnt have experience, he didnt have much but he had enough to show her how kissing is properly done. As he started to deepen the kiss, his hand went to the back of her head. That move made her panic a bit, her hand going to his in an effort to gently push it away from her head, their lips slowly seperating after he eased up.

" Im sorry...I hope I didnt scare you " he said to her, feeling bad about pushing a bit on her. Kara shook her head and smiled at him " I may not have ever kissed before but..that was amazing. Im just...not ready for anything else you know what I mean? " she asked him, recieving a nod for an answer. " We really need to go to bed Cheng, dont worry though, maybe we can save that for another time " she said to him before kissing his cheek and laying back down on her side, her back to him once more. Cheng sighed a bit and laid down behind her, tapping her back " Hey...can I just put my arm around you? " he asked her. Kara looked back at him and smiled " of course Cheng...just dont go anywhere inappropriate " she said to him, feeling his arm go around her waist as they both started to fall asleep. " I wont...I promise " he whispered softly before falling asleep completely.

As the night went on, the apartment was quiet, the three teens sleeping the night away as a stalker started to find his way up the apartment stairs, trying to locate Cheng's apartment. He was stealth like, not making a single noise. After looking at the apartment door that was on the far corner of the complex upstairs, he smirked as he started to pick the lock on the door, softly opening it after hearing the click.

Cheng and Liang both heard it, both of them jerking awake but Kara was sound asleep. Liang got out of bed and positioned himself in a certain part of his room, waiting for someone to open his door that wasnt Cheng or Kara. Cheng looked down at Kara before shaking her a bit, waking her up. Kara moaned a bit and went to speak but Cheng put his finger to her lips " shh..I heard something in the living room. I want you to get under the bed and stay there till I come to get you. I'll knock three times on the wall to tell you that its me. Stay as quiet as possible " he ordered to her, seeing her nod in response as he started to get out of bed, watching her go under the bed.

Cheng had opened his door just a crack, looking into the hallway to see a shadowy figure go in front of the window, making his blood run cold. Not out of fear, out of anger. Being just as stealthy, Cheng moved his way out of the room and into the bathroom doorway, leaning against the wall waiting for this person to walk by him.

Richard knew the boys were up, the squeeking noises of the doors and the footsteps in the apartment other than his. He didnt bring his guns with him though, he brought his knife. As he stalked himself down the hallway, he was about to make a move to go into Cheng's room when he was suddenly tackled by a very angry teenager, both of them stumbling into Liang's room. Richard fought Cheng as he felt him grab the wrist that was holding the knife and slamming it into the floor. However in the process of fighting for the knife, Richard had swung the knife down Cheng's arm, making him cry out in pain before Liang jumped in and grabbed the knife out of Richard's hand.

" You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you! " Cheng yelled as he rose his fist up in the air and swung at Richard's face over and over again. Liang threw the knife across the room before going over to his phone, calling 911.

Kara could hear the comossion in the other room, she knew Cheng was beating the living hell out of her father but she didnt make any move to stop him. She was going to press charges, but if he hurt Cheng or Liang, she would make sure he never saw the light of day again. Tears were running down her face, her hands pressed together praying for the fight to stop with Cheng as the victor. Cheng's cry of pain didnt help her heart slow down at all, she was scared for his life.

" Please mom...please make sure Cheng is alright...please...please dont take the only other guy who cares about me away " she prayed as she cried. Just then, sirens could be heard in the distance and the fighting had stopped, now she could hear heavy breathing and footsteps coming towards the room she was in. Looking from under the bed, she saw bare feet walking towards the wall, hearing the three knocks. She immediately rolled out from underneathe the bed to see Cheng standing there, sweat running down his forehead, his knuckles bloodied and scratched up and a long, thick trail of blood running down his arm and off his fingers from the cut he sustained from the knife.

" Oh my god...Cheng you're...you're bleeding! " she said as she stood up and looked at his arm with fear running through her veins, her eyes full of concern as tears just exploded from them. Cheng shook his head as he looked down at her, pulling her into a tight hug with his good arm around her shoulders " Its ok Kara, Im fine. We are all fine...I cant say the same for Richard, he's out like a light. " he said to her with a satisfied smirk on his face. Liang then came to the door and walked up to them " The police are here, they want to talk to all three of us as they wait for an ambulance to get here. " he said to them, recieving nods from the both of them.

Kara didnt even look at her father as they passed Liang's room, where he lay unconsious and bloody on the floor. The police had came into the apartment, the ambulance people were coming up the stairs with a gurney. Kara sat down on the couch with Cheng and Liang on either side of her, waiting for the officers to start asking questions.

" so what exactly happened here? " one of them asked in slower chinese, easy enough for Kara to understand. " That man is my father, he is after me and broke into this apartment where I escaped to. " she said to them in chinese, the officer nodded as he wrote down notes. " Domestic abuse on his child, though you're an adult correct? " he asked. Kara nodded and crossed her arms " Of course, I go to college with Cheng and Liang " she said to them. The ambulance EMTs had carried her bloodied father out of the apartment while two of them took Cheng to another room so they could bandage up his arm. Kara was furious, her whole body shaking with anger as she sat there. Liang could feel her shaking and he wasnt even touching her, looking at her with concern.

Finally the magical question popped up " Would you like to press charges? " the officer asked, looking right at her until she answered. " Yes, I would. Please make sure he stays away from me or lands in prison for a long time? " she asked before standing up. " If you dont mind, I would like to go check on Cheng " she said to the officer, who nodded and let her leave the room. The officer gave Liang a piece of paper that indicated a restraining order for all three of them " I want all three of you to sign this and bring it to the station sometime tomorrow. I'll call your college to let them know of what happened and you will be excused from classes but you wont be excused from the Dojo. " the officer said before starting to leave, bowing a bit in goodbyes.

Liang took the paper back to where Kara and Cheng were, seeing that the EMT was just finishing up with the bandages and starting to pack up. Kara and Cheng were holding hands, tears were just rocketing themselves down Kara's face. She couldnt help it, they couldve been killed because of her. " Im so sorry Cheng...you too Liang. I didnt want any of you to get hurt. " she said to them, the EMT giving Cheng a bottle of pain killers before bowing a bit and leaving.

" Kara dont think anything of it, we told you we look out for you-" Cheng started to say but Kara stood up and looked down at him " No dont tell me that! You two couldve been killed and it wouldve been because of me, I cant do that to you..." she said to them before walking out of the room, going into Cheng's room to be alone. Liang looked at Cheng with a hard look, he knew Kara was right. Cheng didnt know what to say on the spot, but after thinking about it, he stood up and walked into the bedroom after Liang gave him the piece of paper for them to sign, shutting the door. He found Kara laying on her stomach and crying in the pillow. He slowly walked over and kneeled down next to the bed, putting his hand on her upper back " Kara, please stop crying. We are fine, he's not going to bother us anymore. Look the police gave Liang a restraining order sheet for all three of us. He also said that we would be excused from class tomorrow. " he told her, trying to be as soothing as possible.

Kara didnt say anything, she just sat up and hugged Cheng as tight as possible, crying on his shoulder now " I cant lose you, please dont put yourself in harms way again Cheng. Promise me! " she said to him, looking at him straight in the eyes. Cheng only had one way to answer that, taking her hands and making her stand in front of him as both of his hands cupped her face " I promise to always be here for you Kara, no matter what " he said to her, wiping her tears. He then leaned downwards and kissed her lovingly, this time she didnt hesitate to kiss him back, putting her hands on his bare chest.

Cheng's body couldve melted if it wasnt the wrong situation to be melting, he didnt kiss her for long, just enough to seal the promise he had made to her. Slowly pulling back, he looked down at her, smiling a bit as his hands went down to her shoulders and her arms, grasping her hands in his once more. Liang had opened the door and saw how close they were, smirking a bit before waving to them '' Goodnight you two, behave " he told them jokingly. Kara even smirked at that, laying down on the bed and putting her head on the pillow " Im ready for bed " she said to Cheng who had walked around to the other side and got in, sliding himself over and wrapping his arm around her once more, kissing her cheek " Goodnight Kara, you're safe now " he told her before laying his head down on the pillow. " Thank you Cheng, goodnight " she responded, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning was a groggy morning, Liang was still asleep by the time noon rolled around and so was Cheng, but Kara found it a little hard to sleep with what had happened the night before. Sitting at the foot of the bed, she debated on whether she should continue to stay with Cheng or maybe push her luck with finding her own place. She knows Cheng and Liang would protect her if anything were to happen to her, but she couldnt live with the fact that Cheng got hurt and Liang couldve been hurt. She didnt want anyone else to get hurt at her expense. However, with Richard now in jail, it would be alright for her to stay until he was out again, then she would probably make Cheng and Liang move to a different place for their safety.

Sighing heavily, she ran her hands through her hair, looking back at Cheng as he made a small noise and rolled onto his side, his arm falling into an empty space beside him, which caused him to wake up. " Oh...you're up. You ok? " he asked her as he slowly sat up and stretched out his arms, cracking his back. Kara looked back at him and smiled weakly " yes Im fine, just thinking is all " she answered, standing up and going towards Cheng's closet, where some her stuff was gathered on the floor or in the suit case. Climbing out of bed, Cheng walked up to her and gave her a very heart warming hug when she stood up " Dont think about it too much ok? He wont bother you anymore, I'll make sure of that " he whispered to her.

Kara's hand touched his injured arm, causing him to wince a bit but he didnt flinch or make any movements for her to stop. " This is what Im worried about Cheng, your and Liang's safety. I cant put you in harms way anymore. " she said to him, her eyes going to his arm as she ran her hand down the bandage, guilt just taking over her body like a cold wind. She could feel the swells of tears growing within her emerald orbs, but she tried to fight it. Cheng's hand grabbed the one that was traveling down his bandaged arm, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and giving her a gentle kiss. " Dont even think about it Kara, the more you think about it, the more stressed out you become. He's in jail now. " he said to her, his other hand running through her hair, holding the silk strips between his fingers.

Looking away for a moment, Kara just sighed and nodded " Alright...I just...I dont want to see anyone get hurt anymore. I didnt sleep much last night. Im going to go take a shower then we can have some lunch " she said before starting to walk out of the room towards the bathroom. Cheng watched her leave the room, looking at the bandages to see that they would need to be changed, Liang could help him with that.

_**Thats all I can really think of right now for chapter 7, sorry it took so long to update! Will be updating again soon, tournament coming up! :) I kind of hit a writers block so please leave any suggestions you think may bring good to the story and Leave reviews~!**_


	8. Jealousy is apart of the package

_**Ok here is chapter 8! Man Im really working on this story huh? Ok, here is how this one is going to work. Im going to flash forward it to about two weeks later, the time of the dance :) YAY! More drama between Cheng and Dre as the dance rolls around, maybe some unwelcoming friction between Cheng and Kara but Im not giving anything away! Enjoy!**_

Its been two weeks since the incident at the apartment, the three pre-adults went about their usual routine by going to school, going to practice and hanging out in the apartment. Time flew by and now it was the week before the dance, Kara and Cheng hadnt yet tied the knot, despite their feelings for one another. They both felt it was something that could wait until after the tournament. As the school days went on, Dre had started to feel a little bit of an attraction to Kara, enough to ask her something she never thought he would ask.

During one school day, Kara was studying in the library when a shadow came up in front of her, blocking the light she was using. Looking up, she saw that it was Dre, smiling a bit " Hey Dre, whats up? " she asked, looking back down at her book. Dre smirked and sat down in front of her " Not much, what are you studying for? " he asked, trying to see the words from the book. Kara answered him by putting a book mark on the page she was reading, closing it and flipping it up so he could see the title of it. Mathematics. " Oh I see, big test coming up? " Dre asked as he looked around the library to see if Cheng was around. Sighing a bit, Kara looked over at him and leaned back in her chair " Yeah, midterms. Why arent you studying? " she asked him with her arms crossed.

Blushing, Dre looked back at her and smiled sweetly " Oh I have a lot on my mind. Are you going to the dance this saturday? " he asked, hoping to hear the answer he wanted. Kara shrugged, looking around as well but not seeking someone, just randomly looking around " No, nobody asked me. " she answered, meeting his eyes. Dre's smile grew as he sat up straight " well would you go if someone asked you? ", leaning forward on his elbows a bit. Arching an eyebrow, Kara already knew what he was going to ask before he could ask. " I dont know, depends on the person " she said to him with a smirk. Taking a deep breath, Dre closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her. " Kara, would you like to go with me? " He asked her, his blush growing.

Kara laughed a bit and looked down " I dont know Dre, wouldnt that be a little weird? I mean, you're one of my good friends " she said to him, starting to put her books in her bag. " Uh. Well we can go as friends, it doesnt have to be a date. Just two friends having a good time, I mean since Cheng hasnt asked you and Im surprised he hasnt yet. " he said to her, getting her attention. Dre would be the only one to know about her and Cheng wouldnt he? Rolling her eyes, she stood up and put her bag on her shoulder " Cheng and I have a lot on our plate with the tournament so no he hasnt asked me because he knew it would distract him from what really does matter " she said to him before starting to walk towards the doors. However before she could get much farther, she felt Dre's hand on her elbow, gently stopping her. " Please Kara? It will be fun, you need to go have some fun " he said to her with a humorous voice, making her laugh a bit. After thinking for a short time, she nodded and smiled at him " Alright, I'll go with you. Meet you at the hall on saturday ok? " she said before walking off. Dre nodded, waving a bit before he went back to the table and started to study, feeling proud of himself.

As Kara walked down the slightly empty halls, she felt a little guilty for accepting Dre's invitation to go, mainly because she really liked Cheng and she knew he would be upset if she told him. Opening up her locker, a small envelop fell out and onto the floor. Looking at it with confusion, she picked it up and opened it, reading it.

_Kara,_

_I know I said it wouldnt be a good idea to date right now, but I do feel that it would be right if we went to the dance this coming saturday. _

_Would you do me the honor of going with me?_

_Meet you at Practice_

_Cheng_

Another shred of guilt flashed over her, folding the letter in its proper placing before putting it back in the envelop. Now what was she going to do? She had already accepted Dre's offer and it would be really bitchy of her if she declined him to go with Cheng. Grabbing her duffle bag, she put the letter in her pocket and slammed her locker, frustrated with herself as she power walked down the hall and out the doors.

Cheng and Liang were already at practice, helping eachother stretch properly as the other students flocked in one at a time. Cheng had ahold of Liang's hands as he pulled Liang's body towards him, helping to stretch both of his legs at the two sat in mirror image of eachother, their feet connected. " So did you give Kara the note? " Liang asked, breathing a bit heavily to cover the pain he felt in his legs. Cheng nodded and sighed a bit " Yeah, now I have to wait till I see her to get the answer, think she would go with me? " he asked Liang as Liang pulled on his hands, making him stretch his legs. " Who knows, she's unpredictable but since you've been so nice to her and revealed that you like her, she might go. I thought you werent wanting to go to the dance? " Liang asked him but before Cheng could answer, Kara walked into the dojo with a really strange look on her face, more confused than anything else. Looking over at Liang with confusion written all over his face, Cheng let go of Liang's hands suddenly, making Liang fall backwards as he stood up and ran over to Kara.

" Hey. Did you get my note? " Cheng asked her as he got closer. Kara sighed heavily and looked away " Yeah umm..Cheng we need to talk. I cant go with you " she said to him, looking up at him with a worried expression. Cheng didnt expect that, pressing his eyebrows together as he crossed his arms " Oh...I see. Why not? Who asked you? " he asked, trying to stay calm. Kara nodded, still not looking at him. " Yeah...Dre did. " she answered. That was enough to make Cheng angry, a glare forming in his eyes as he balled up his fists, letting his arms slowly drop down to his sides. " What? You would rather go with Dre than me? " he asked her, his voice holding anger. Kara looked back up at him and dropped her bag. " No, he asked me to go with him as a friend. You said yourself that you didnt want to go but maybe I do. Like he said, I need to go have some fun. Believe me, if I had found your note before he asked me, I wouldve rejected him and accepted you Cheng. So dont go getting all mad at me or him, he had no idea and neither did I " she said to him, her voice a little loud to bring the point to him.

Letting out a breath, Cheng simply nodded and recrossed his arms " ok. Just make sure he keeps his hands off of you. He and I have had problems before about that kind of thing so just watch yourself. " he told her as he turned adn walked back up to the mats, shaking his head in disappointment. Kara tried to make herself feel easy about this but the way Cheng looked at her only made her feel worse. Slowly walking up to the mats, Liang helped her stretch quickly before practice started up.

Zhuang and Liang were the first ones to go into battle, Kara couldnt help but think how ackward it was going to be going home. She could feel Cheng's eyes on her and they werent the admiring ones like she always felt, they were glares, glares of misunderstanding. Looking over at Cheng, she caught him glaring at her before he could look away, which made her only glare at him. What they didnt know was that Master Li was watching them, seeing their glares which only made him smile.

" Cheng and Kara, front and center " he said in chinese, standing up from his chair. Cheng and Kara both sighed and stood, walking over to Master Li, standing in front of him. His eyes scanned both of them, sensing their tenseness. " Whatever problem you two have, work it out before the tournament. For the rest of practice, you two are going to be stuck together. You are going to show this whole dojo that we dont have time for drama " he said as he walked back over towards his office, only to come back with a spare black belt. Cheng sighed heavily but silently, looking back at Kara through the corner of his eyes, seeing that she had closed her eyes in frustration.

After Master Li stood in front of them, holding the belt outwards in his hands. " Your left and right wrists please " he asked of them, both of them looking at one another before following his order. Cheng stuck out his left arm while Kara stuck out her right, Master Li then proceeded to tie their wrists together with the belt, putting enough space in it so they could move their wrists around without hurting themself. When he secured the knot, he smirked at both of them and put his hands behind his back " You two will stay like that till the end of practice, now go over there and give me 30 push ups each " he said to them before walking off to instruct his dojo.

Cheng and Kara looked at one another, both of them shaking their heads " Great, now we're stuck together because you couldnt hold your glares " she said to him as she looked away, feeling trapped with her wrist tied to Cheng's wrist. Sighing heavily, Cheng didnt say anything to her, he just started to walk towards the end of the mat, kneeled down pulling her with him and getting into a push up position. It was hard because they had to stay so close together, their eyes only meeting once. " Are you going to say anything? " she asked him, her eyes looking apon him from the side. " Lets just get these pushups out of the way so we can get untied " he said to her as he started to do the pushups. Kara just shook her head and followed, doing 30 pushups with him.

By the end of practice, Cheng and Kara were still tied together as they walked up to Master Li, looking up at him with asking eyes to be untied. Master Li shook his head, putting his hands behind his back " Have you two worked out your problems? " he asked in his native tongue. Both of them nodded, holding out their wrists for them to be untied. Hesitantly, Master Li untied them and looked at both of them individually. " I expect you two to be teammates again by tomorrow, goodnight " he said to them before turning his back to them and walking to his office. Cheng immediately turned around and went to his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder and heading for the door. Kara did the same but grabbed his wrist before he could get too far away from her outside. " Cheng stop this...talk to me " she begged him, looking up at him.

Cheng still couldnt get enough of her, despite how angry he was. He looked down at her, his eyes easing as he took a step closer to her " Its not you ok? Its Dre, I liked Meiying a long time ago, he had just moved here and immediately started flirting with her in the park. I got jealous, and we ended up getting into a fight. We hated eachother up until the tournament, thats where he earned my respect and just stayed good friends with Meiying. " he said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder but as he spoke to her, his hand went up to her face " I like you Kara, I like you more than I ever liked Meiying. So when you told me that you are going to the dance with Dre, I got jealous and I will remain jealous until this dance is over. Hell I might even remain jealous if he gets close to you like he is with Meiying. " He said to her as he looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Kara understood why he was acting like this now, looking down at the ground as she felt guilty for accepting Dre's offer to go to the dance, her hand going up and wrapping itself around his hand, holding it to her face as she looked up at him " Im sorry Cheng, I didnt know " she said to him, her voice still on the low side. Cheng smiled down at her, putting his other arm around her shoulders and starting to walk towards home " Hey dont worry about it, just make sure he keeps his hands to himself " he noted, smirking at his own words and what he would do to Dre if he ever put his hands on his Kara. " Oh dont worry, he will " she answered, leaning on his shoulder as they walked.

Dre and Harry were hanging out at one of the noodle houses in town, deciding to have a late dinner since they didnt have morning classes the next day. Sitting across from one another, Dre had this proud look on his face like he had just won the lottery, Harry knew that look all to well, laughing to himself. " What? " Dre asked, holding an annoyed look on his face, making Harry shake his head while still smiling " Man you look like you just won a ticket back to America. Whats with the smile? " Harry asked, taking a bite of his noodles.

Tapping his chop sticks together while supporting his cheek in his hand, Dre sighed " I asked Kara to the dance...and she accepted despite the fact that she and Cheng might be together " that made Harry almost choke. " What? Are you nuts? Cheng is just going to come after you again. " Harry said, loud enough for anyone around them to hear. Dre put his hands up in defense and shook his head " Oh no, I can fight him, no problem. Im not just not sure if I should sign up for this year's tournament or not. If I do, then I risk fighting her and I could never lay a hand on her, Cheng and his friends would kill me for sure " Dre said to Harry with a small laugh. Harry just shook his head, taking a bite of his noodles and eating them before speaking " Well, if you do, you know Meiying and I will be there no matter what. Even if you do fight Kara, Im pretty sure you'll go easy on her and let her advance to the final round instead of you since you already won before " he included.

Dre just shrugged " I might, who knows. I'll for sure avoid her face as much as I can, I cant imagine what the other teams are going to think. Not once have I ever seen a girl fight in an Open Kung Fu Tournament so this year outta be interesting ", after that, Dre just started to eat his noodles before they got cold, exchanging words with Harry here and there.

Liang and Kara were both sitting in the living room while Cheng was in the shower, watching wipe out on live tv. Kara was in the middle of brushing her hair when Liang looked over at her " You do know this year in the tournament, you'll be the only girl right? The other teams might see you as a practical joke. " Liang said to her, getting her attention. " Well for one thing Liang, I really dont care about that because you guys were the exact same way when I first came here and now look, Im living with you thanks to my forever useless father and I have gained at least some respect from all of you. Another thing, why are you telling me this when I already know it? " she asked him. Thats when Liang sighed and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees " Wu Ping wont go easy on you at all. I would only guess that every boy on the fighting floor will be looking up to him to send you out of there crying like a little girl. Im just trying to see if you're really prepared for that. " he said to her, meeting eye contact with her.

Cheng still didnt know about that day Wu Ping came over to the dojo with his pals, nobody told him anything. Kara felt another shred of guilt, she felt that she had to tell him. " Liang, what do you think Cheng will do if I told him about that day Wu Ping came over? " she asked him, looking over at the bathroom to make sure Cheng was still in the shower. Liang shrugged, shaking his head before answering " I dont know, he wont be happy though. He would be blinded by anger and think too much when the tournament comes around. We have to make sure our minds are empty and that we focus to win. We cant let anything distract us so its not a good idea to tell him anything about that day " he said to her before standing up and walking into the kitchen to get a drink, just as Cheng came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, running a towel through his hair. His eight pack was visible to anyone in the room, his narrow but built waist holding up the pants as he walked into the living room and looked at Kara with those seductive looking black eyes.

" what are you two talking about? " he asked. Liang and Kara just shrugged, looking at eachother " not much, just talking about the tourament and reminding her that our minds need to be cleared is all. " Liang answered from the kitchen, coming back into the living room with a glass of water. Kara nodded to what he said, standing up herself " Yeah same here. I think I might go email my dad and see how he is doing. " she said to them, Cheng's eyes growing dark. Kara just smirked and shook her head " Please Cheng, my step dad " she corrected, immediately calming him down " Oh ok. " was all he said as she walked past him and went into Cheng's room, getting on his computer.

As she sat there, trying to figure out what to type on the empty body of her compose box, she thought about how she would word the abuse her real father put on her and how she regretted coming to live with him. Sighing heavily, she finally thought of some words to say:

Hi Daddy!

Its been a long time since I last talked to you, everything is going fine over here. Right now I am currently living with friends, lets just say I learned by my mother left my father, he's a jerk and he always will be. No need to worry, my friends are taking good care of me.

Kung Fu is good, had to break the ice between my sensai and myself. This dojo is all boys, something I never had to deal with before. Its quite a challenge I must say. Its nothing like the dojos in LA.

I miss you dad. We have our first tournament here in a couple of months, on October 30th to be exact. I will have to send you pictures! You'll like my friends, their names are Cheng and Liang, I also have another friend named Dre, another American. He is actually taking me to a dance at our college, dont worry though its a friend thing and if he did anything I didnt approve of you know I can take care of myself.

China is beautiful dad. I wish you were here.

Well gotta go! Love ya!

Love,

Kara

That was it, perfect email. She knew he would ask questions about these friends of hers and about her father. Pressing send, she logged out of her email and decided to look up what the tournament was all about. As she went to the website and read what was said about the rules and who was competing, she noticed that there was a small part about the fighting dragons, including her.

' For the first time in over thirty years, a young American lady by the name of Kara Longing, apart of the fighting dragons, will be competing against all boys in this years tournament. This is quite an unexpected surprise but we look forward to see how she does in this tournament. Even though there is a high chance she wont make it to the semi finals '

This made her mad, very mad. Standing up, she marched into the living room and grabbed Cheng by the arm, dragging him into his room and making him read the article. " Even the tournament committee doesnt think I can make it to the semi finals. I swear if this was America I would sue " she said in a very angry tone, Cheng just sighed at what the article, shaking his head and standing up right " Kara, you were expecting this, just like you were expecting it from us. This is a tournament full of boys and has been for the past few years, at least not as long as Ive been competing...which was 14 years. You really have to prove yourself Kara, this may be the biggest challenge you'll ever face..." putting a hand on her face, smiling down at her " but you've got your whole team behind you. We all believe in you and...Im really glad Im on your team because you can kick some serious ass " he told her with a laugh, making her blush and smile.

Kara took his hand off of her face, bringing the back of it to her lips and giving his hand a soft kiss " Thank you Cheng. I really needed to hear those words. You bet Im going to kick some ass at that tournament, it would be fantastic if I won wouldnt you think? " she asked. Cheng just shook his head and smirked playfully " I think...the world would end before a girl beats a bunch of guys " he said to her. Kara smirked back up at him and turned her back to him, walking over to the bed, grabbing a pillow before turning back to him. " Oh? Is that so? Well the end will be here soon! " she said as she started to hit him with the pillow, hitting him over and over again. " Hey! Hey! Stop it! " he said as he started to laugh, running over to the bed and grabbing the other pillow, starting to smack her with it. Kara let out a playful scream as she hit him back, running out into the living room and jumping on the couch, Liang looking at them with a shocked look on his face as Cheng chased her.

" Whoa whoa! Guys its late come on! " Liang said as he stood up, watching them dual it out with the pillows. Kara and Cheng both stopped, looked at one another and then at Liang " Shut up! " both of them said as they threw their pillows at him. Liang smirked evilly, grabbing both pillows and going after them " thanks for the ammo! " he yelled as he started to smack them with the pillows.

For a good hour, they pillow fought one another, wrested on the floor and messed around like good friends always did. Laughing and joking around like little kids. By the time they were done, they were lying on the ground breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling in silence. " You guys are jerks you know that? " Kara asked. Cheng and Liang both laughed, putting their hands behind their heads " Yeah yeah we know, but you love us " Liang said to her, nudging her thigh with his foot. Cheng couldnt help but look over at Kara when Liang said that, he may actually love her but he doesnt know.

The dance was tonight, limiting the amount of time that Kara had to buy a dress. As she strided down the street looking through all of the display windows of clothing stores, she had decided to try to find something from her luggage because everything was too expensive or not her taste. Since it was saturday, both boys were home, Kara would have to go back to her father's house to get the rest of her luggage. When she came home, she saw that the boys playing xbox.

" Hey guys wanna go on a suicide mission? " she asked them, getting the attention they previously had on their black ops game. Both of them looked back at her with curious looks on their faces " What do you mean? " Liang asked. Kara sighed and crossed her arms " Well, my father is still in jail so..the house should be empty but I want you two with me just in case he is there. I have to get the rest of my luggage to see if I have a dress for tonight " she said to them. Cheng wouldve gone but since she mentioned the dance, he was still pissed about that. " I think I'll pass. Liang can go with you " he said to her. Kara glared at him as Liang gave him an annoyed look. " Fine. Liang will you come with me? " she asked, crossing her arms as she looked at Liang with an annoyed look, but it wasnt Liang she was annoyed with.

" yeah...just let me get my shoes on " he said as he put his controller down and proceeded to put his shoes on. Kara and Cheng just glared at one another. Kara knew he didnt want to go because she would be getting a possible dress so she could go to the dance, he never supported the idea of Kara going to the dance with Dre. Of course he planned on stopping in on them to see if Dre would try anything, but he wouldnt let her know that. The glaring contest broke off when Liang stood up straight and opened the door, Kara walked out with Liang behind her. Cheng sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair as he shook his head. He really hated showing his angry side to Kara, she didnt deserve it but he couldnt help it at all, Dre was his rival before and now he was his rival again. First Meiying, now Kara, will it ever stop?

As Liang and Kara approached the house, she looked inside to make sure nobody was inside then unlocked the door with the house key. The house was dark, lummy and weird feeling. There was still a blood stain on the carpet from when Cheng punched her father over and over again. " damn...you would think he would clean up the place huh? " she commented, Liang just smirked. " yeah no kidding. So how much stuff do you have to grab? Just being in this place makes me want to punch something " he said to her, following her into the room she was staying in before she moved out. " Oh not a lot, I just want to grab this one suitcase that I brought. I didnt bring much for this semester " she said as she opened her closet and drug out her suitcase, it was pretty big but it was all of her clothes. " Alright here it is, we can go now " she said as she started to drag it across the room and out the door.

When they got home, Cheng was in his room and on the computer, Kara drug her suitcase onto the bed and opened it " You still jealous or are you going to be mature? " she asked him, starting to take the clothes out of the suitcase. Cheng didnt even look at her, his eyes glued to his facebook account " Havent decided, I still disagree with this whole thing " he answered. Kara placed her shirts and jeans aside as she started to get to the bottom of the case. " Well if you had suggested that we go together when I mentioned it, I wouldnt have accepted Dre's invitation and you wouldnt be acting so immature right now " she scolded. " Well Im a very jealous person so deal with it " he commented. Kara was about to comment back but when she saw this beautiful dress at the bottom of her suitcase. It was black with frosty, white layers within it, spaghetti strapped with ribbon cross overs on the back. It was absolutely gorgeous, it was her mother's when she was in High School.

When Kara didnt say anything to his comment, he turned around and saw the dress she was looking at. He wasnt usually one for girls in dresses but this one looked like it would be beautiful on her. " Wow...where did you get that? " he asked as he stood up. Kara looked over at him as she put the dress against her body, smiling weakly " It was my mom's " she responded.

Cheng smiled at her response, walking up to her and overlooking the dress once more. " I bet she was just as beautiful in it as you're going to be ".

_**AWWW What a great ending to his chapter right? Dont worry the next chapter will be the dance for sure. I hope you all liked this little chapter, its a little out of order or should I say random but whatever, I just wrote as I went about the day.**_


	9. The Dance  short chapter

_**FINALLY THE DANCE! This chapter has a lot of drama in it! I hope you all enjoy!**_

Kara was busy changing into her dress, figuring out where the straps went and if the dress was actually going to fit. The moment of truth, looking in the mirror and zipping up the back of the dress with ease, the dress locking into place perfectly. She let out a sigh of relief, pulling on the dress a bit to straighten it out and fluff it out in the right places. Her hair was already done up in a beautiful ponytail with curls and matching black and white ribbons. Her shoes were black flats, she hated high heels. The dress went down to the middle of her right calf and the other side was pinned up by her lower thigh, right above her knee. Taking one more look in the mirror, she took in a breath and let it out, turning around to walk out of the bedroom door.

Liang and Cheng were in the living room watching TV when she came out, both of them looked at her with admiration in their eyes. Cheng stood, slowly walking towards her as his eyes traveled down her body. She looekd absolutely beautiful, too beautiful for his liking to go out with someone else. He wanted to claim her as his, only his, not anyone elses. Hell he thought she was so beautiful that he wished he could lock her up in a glass case only for his viewing pleasure, he was not that selfish however, or was he?

Kara blushed madly when she saw the look in Cheng's eyes, looking away and moving her bangs to the side " So...Im off to meet Dre " she said to him, not wanting to get too close to him before she left for the dance. Cheng glared a bit at the mention of Dre, but shook it off before taking her hands into his and pulling her closer " People are going to wander what you're doing with him and not me " he joked. Kara just sighed and shook her head " Cheng that would make more sense if we were an actual public couple now wouldnt it? " she answered. Liang smiled as he approached the two of them " As a friend Kara, you look beautiful, everybody there is going to want to share a dance with you " he complimented, earning a small smile from her. " Thank you Liang, at least someone thinks Im beautiful " she scolded, looking up at Cheng before slowly taking her hands out of his and starting to walk towards the door.

Cheng glared once more, of course he thought she was beautiful. Stalking after her, he stopped her from opening the door by putting his hand on it and looking down at her confused face " You look beautiful Kara, just...make sure he keeps his hands to himself, just because we arent a public couple doesnt mean any guy can lay his hands on you " he said to her. Kara understood, nodding " Dont worry Cheng, he wont touch me. You can trust me right? " she asked him, giving him one of her looks that said please do. Cheng just smirked at her after a couple of moments, nodding " Of course I trust you, its him I dont trust. Now get off to that dance before I hold you captive " he said to her as he opened the door and gently pushed her out, waving to her before shutting the door behind her. Kara didnt say anything, just smirked at his actions and left the building quickly.

Liang started laughing, sitting ont he couch and running his hands over his head, Cheng was leaning against the door and glared at Liang " What is so funny? " he asked Liang. " You are just impossible, nobody knows what you'll do. Now say Dre does lay his hands on her, how will you know? You know she might not tell you if he does, she is in the same Kung Fu dojo as us and she did say she would take care of it if he did lay a hand on her. " Liang said to him, making Cheng think about something he never thought of before. Pushing himself off of the door, Cheng walked into his bedroom and came out about an hour later wearing a pair of black pants and a black tanktop with a hat, Liang looked up at him and stood up " What are you doing? Dude I was joking about spying on her, if she catches you she will never forgive you! " Liang said to him, shaking his head. Cheng just shrugged, putting on the hat " You coming or not? You said yourself that she wouldnt tell me so Im going to find out for myself " he said as he started for the door, putting on his shoes.

Rubbing his head, Liang just shook his head and put on his shoes after putting on a nice jacket " Fine but Im only doing this so you dont kill Dre and get disqualified from the tournament for murder " he commented. Cheng just smiled and shook his head. He wouldnt kill Dre, he would just make want to die if he lays a hand on my his girl.

At the dance Dre was waiting with Meiying and Harry beside him, all three of them waiting outside of the hall chatting with one another. Meiying was there to have a good time with friends and her parents were out of town for the weekend, but she had permission anyways. She was wearing a beautiful emerald dress with jewels along the side, spaghetti strapped and knee lengthed. Harry and Dre were dressed in nice outfits like long sleeve dress shirts and black pants. This dance was a little formal but it was fun formal. Kara was just rounding the corner, spotting Dre and the other two outside. Dre couldnt help but lose his breath when he saw her, the dress she was wearing fit her like a glove, made her look like a smoked angel. His eyes going over her appearance, he walked up to her as she neared them.

" Wow, who knew you could clean up so nice? " Dre asked as he approached her and gave her a small rose. Kara blushed, taking the rose and smiling at him " Thanks...I think. " she answered. Dre laughed and put his hand up in defense " Its the only thing I could think of to tell you how beautiful you are without insulting you or flirting with you " he said, turning towards the hall. " You ready? " sticking his elbow out for her to take as they could walk into the dance together. Kara hesitantly took his arm and walked with him to where Harry and Meiying were waiting for them.

Meiying looked over Kara's dress with admiration " Oh my gosh Kara, that dress is so beautiful! Where did you get it? " she asked her. " Oh..it was my mothers " Kara answered, looking away slightly. Meiying's smile only grew, walking up to her and giving her a hug " Im sure your mother was just as beautiful in it as you are now " she said to her. Kara raised her eyebrows at that comment, the coincidence was amazing " Yes...Ive heard that before " she answered as she hugged Meiying back.

" Alright alright lets get to the dance! " Harry said to them, a little impatiently. With that, all four of them went into the dance hand in hand. The dance was very nicely decorated with fish designs, lots of other designs, the music booming through the massive speakers. Kara was suprised to learn that there was american music playing, guessing it was because of the population of Americans within the dance. The hall was dark, like a black light but everyone could see everyone else. The song that was playing through the speakers was " Never Say Never by Justin Beiber/Jaden Smith ".

Settling down at a table, Kara and Dre sat on one side while Harry and Meiying sat on the other. Kara had a small feeling that she was being watched by an ominous force, looking around and seeing nobody she recognized.

Cheng had looked through the door but ducked away when he saw Kara, letting out a breath of relief as Liang shook his head, not approving of his friend stalking his unpublisized girlfriend. " Dude..she's gonna see you one of these times. You better stop this now before you really piss her off " Liang warned. Cheng ignored him, he wanted to see if Dre put his hands on his girl. " Liang, I have my reasons for doing the things that I do and thats that. " Cheng scowled, wishing his friend would just shut up.

" Why dont you just admit that you love her? Come on, whenever you were crushing on Meiying you didnt stalk her like this. I think you're just looking for a reason to hate Dre again or to just kick his ass for kicking your ass in front of thousands of people " Liang predicted, earning a harsh glare from Cheng. " Shut up Liang...I dont have to explain myself at all " he said, turning back to look at Kara and Dre who were now standing up and going for the dance floor.

The first slow song of the night came on over the speakers, Meiying and Harry were already dancing but it took Kara and Dre a bit to start. Things were ackward, feeling a different person's hands on her waist was weird enough but she felt even more strange knowing that this was someone she didnt even have an attraction to. Dre was enjoying every bit of it. His hands fit perfectly on her waist, looking into her eyes with a nice smile on his face. Kara was tense as her hands rested on Dre's shoulders, her eyes reverting around the room like she was being watched. " You ok Kara? Not much of a dancer are you? " Dre asked, making her look at him with arched eyebrows " Oh please I can dance..I just...I dont feel right, mind if I go get some air? " she asked him. Dre nodded and let her go, watching her leave the hall before he walked back over towards the table. He knew she felt uneasy because Cheng might be watching them, but he wasnt scared, he wanted a challenge as well.

As Kara headed outside, she looked around each corner, finding nothing on one side but when she got to the other, she saw Cheng and Liang leaning against the wall looking through one of the windows. They didnt seem to notice her so she decided to sneak up on them.

" Do you see her? " Liang asked. Cheng shook his head " nope...mustve went to the bathroom or something " he answered. " Long way to the bathroom huh? " Kara asked, making them both jump and turn around. Cheng had never seen Kara so angry before, her arms tensed up, crossed over her chest. " Kara..before you start flying off the handle...it was Liang's idea " Cheng said, pushing Liang towards her. Kara shook her head slowly as she approached Cheng just as slow " Now why would Liang give you the idea to stalk me to this dance, the one that you didnt want to go to at first but then you decide after Dre asked me to go as a friend. I tell you not to worry and you stalk me anyways...wow...Liang how could you? " Kara asked sarcastically. Liang didnt say a word, just backed away from the both of them.

" You're the one who said you wouldnt say anything to me if anything happened! How in the hell do you expect me to react Kara? Just sit at home and wait for you to get home from your date with Dre? We are together! " Cheng said to her, his voice growing louder as he approached her. Kara stood her ground, glaring up at him with mighty emerald eyes " SHUT UP CHENG! Just shut the fuck up! You are jealous, selfish and overbearing. You dont want to annouce to everyone that we are together, then we are not together " she said to him, shocking both Cheng and Liang. " you...you dont mean that Kara. You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, you said so yourself! " he said back to her.

Kara shook her head once more, backing away from him, putting her hands up to stop him " No..you dont want to annouce it to everyone that we are together, then we are not. Im not going to let my first relationship be a secret one " she said to him before walking back into the dance, meeting Dre at the door since he was about to walk out to see if she was ok. Liang watched her leave before looking back at a shocked Cheng. " Dude... I told you, what are you going to do now? " he asked his best friend.

" The only thing I can do..." was all Cheng said, crossing his arms and sighing heavily, thinking heavily about what he was about to do.

Kara was fuming, just so upset about this whole event. All she wanted to do was go back home but avoid Cheng in every way possible. As she walked with Dre inside, Meiying walked up to them with Harry hand in hand with her. " Hey is everything ok? " she asked Kara. Shaking her head, Kara just put her hand on her face, holding back tears " Im just not having a good night, I think I might call it a night and go on a walk or something " she said to them. Dre shook his head, putting an arm around her " No no, not yet, just one more dance Kara, please? " Dre asked, really hoping that she would since she did come to the dance with him.

Without anyone knowing, Cheng and Liang had slipped into the dance, walking past everyone to get to the stage. As a slow song came on, Kara and Dre walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance, Dre's hands on Kara's waist as her hands rested on his shoulders. Cheng glared at the two of them but tried to keep his cool since he was trying to get Kara back to him. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the stage and took the mic.

" Stop the dance, stop the music, please I have something to say " he said in chinese so everyone could understand. The music was turned off and the crowd turned towards him. Kara looked at him with wide eyes, thinking he was about to do something that she didnt think he had the guts for.

" I have something to say to a certain young lady in the audience. Kara Longing. Im sorry for being selfish and ignorant. I really want to be with you, Ive never felt like this towards anyone else in my life. I love you Kara, please give me another chance? " he said into the mic in chinese. Everyone gasped, looking back at Kara to see her reaction. Dre was shocked and so was Meiying and Harry.

Kara didnt know what to do at all, she stood there in shock as all eyes were on her. Looking at all of the faces, she knew she had to say something and since he took the chance to tell her that he loved her in public, she looked at Dre with a very apologetic face. Cheng had jumped off the stage and slowly walked up to her, looking down at her with begging, loving eyes. Kara didnt know what to say...at all. Dre just shook his head and walked away, feeling humiliated but he understood. Meiying watched him walk away, she knew he was hurt but she has also never seen Cheng act like this towards a girl.

" Cheng...I...I..." she started to say but he shook his head, putting his finger to her lips " No...just show me " he said to her. Kara smirked up at him, stepping a bit closer. This was the most heartfelt thing that anyone has ever done for her. Her hands went to his face, bringing him down and putting her lips against his. He smirked and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as the whole dance floor started clapping. Liang was leaning against the wall and smirking at what was going on. Dre on the other hand was outside thinking about how to get Cheng back at what he did to him, its one thing to steal the girl he liked but to humiliate him like that in public? Thats a different story.

" Thats it...Im registering " Dre thought, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against and walking home.

_**Sorry it took a while for me to update my story and soooo sorry that its not as long as I was going for but I hit a writers block, anyone care to help me out with that? I know some of your ideas and I may do one of them..will be updating soon with more words in the next chapter! Please review! Love you all~!**_


	10. He's back

_**Alright here is the next chapter...warning...a bit of intense romance! Those of you who dont like that kind of stuff, then my stories are not for you...but..those of you who like to read that kind of thing, this is the chapter for you :) ENJOY!**_

The dance had went on till about midnight that night, Cheng and Kara shared a dance or two but none of them wanted to stick around any longer after what Cheng just did to get Kara's attention. Liang was no where to be seen, he had ran off with a friend of his, who happens to be a girl. He has liked her for a long time and he made his move at this dance, now they were walking around town. Dre had disappeared back to his apartment to work out, prepare for the tournament and plan his revenge on Cheng.

Once Cheng and Kara got back to the apartment, Kara took off her shoes and put the jacket Cheng had given her in the closet " Where is Liang? Liang are you here? " she asked in chinese, not hearing anybody. " Well I guess he's not home yet, when do you thi-" before she could finish her sentence, Cheng had grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, planting a very passionate kiss on her. A small moan escaped her, her hands falling on his shoulders. She kissed him back but only for a moment before she pushed him off, breathing a bit heavily " Cheng...what are you doing? " she asked him, touching her now tender lips. Cheng was breathing heavily as well, looking apon her with the look of lust in her eyes " Im sorry Kara...but I cant help it...you're so beautiful. " he started to say to her as he moved in once more, trying to kiss her only to be haulted by her hands again " Cheng please...Im not ready for anything big " she said to him, looking away in shame, hoping he wouldnt be mad or anything like that.

He understood, taking her chin in his hand and making her look up at him " Kara...you dont have to worry about anything. I'm willing to take as much time as it takes to make you feel comfortable. I dont want you to ever think that Im pushing you, I'll take care of you. I love you Kara " he told her, looking into her eyes, his hand moving to cup her cheek. This time it was Kara that made a move, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him passionately, her hands going around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Cheng couldnt hold back any longer, breaking the kiss and picking her up in his arms, carrying her to their room. Kara knew what he was doing, she didnt fight him but her nerves were almost shooting through the roof. Once in the room, Cheng shut his door and locked it, setting her down on the foot of the bed. She watched him move closer, looking up at him once he was close enough " Dont be afraid Kara...Im not going to hurt you and we wont do anything you're not comfortable with " he said to her as he kneeled down in front of her, planting his hands on either side of her, as if to trap her between him and the bed. He wasnt going to make another move until she nodded or gave him a sign that she trusted him.

Kara took a big breath, looking into his eyes " You promise? " she asked, her voice in a slight whisper. Cheng smiled down at her, nodding to her " I promise " he answered, starting to move in again but she stopped him once more, confused he looked at her " What is it? " he asked. She smirked and looked down at herself, seeing that she was still in her dress " Would I be able to change before we do anything? " she asked him. Cheng looked down at her dress and smirked, laughing a bit " Of course, I'll be waiting here " he said to her as he moved out from in front of her and sat down beside her. Kara then stood up and walked over to the closet, getting some clothes and walking out of the room.

Liang and his lady friend were walking around the city, but right now they had stopped in an alley way where the two of them were getting to know eachother a little better. Liang had her backed against the wall, kissing her passionately as his body pressed against her, his hands feeling around her waist and starting to travel their way up her shirt when she stopped him " Liang...Im not ready for that...can we just keep it at this level for now? " she asked him, looking up at him with her black irises. Liang smirked down at her, his hands cupping her cheeks as he looked down at her " Its ok Yang, I wont push you " he said to her, making her smile and start kissing him again. Just as Liang was about to go back where he was before, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, someone he didnt expect to see out in public for a long time. He stopped kissing Yang, glaring at the person across the street. " What is it? " Yang asked. Liang shook his head, taking her hand and walking down the other side of the alley towards his apartment " We have to go back to my apartment, Kara needs to know something " he said to her, making her follow him back to his apartment.

" What do you mean Liang? Who was that? " she asked. Liang didnt answer her, just kept the thought in his mind, Kara's father had escaped prison.

Kara had came out of the bathroom wearing a white tanktop and a black pair of short shorts, showing off her thighs and part of her belly. Cheng eyed her once she came back, smirking at her as he sat at the foot of the bed. Kara smirked at him, locking the door herself before she suddenly pounced on Cheng, straddling him and starting to playfully bite his neck. " Hey...Hey stop that! Kara..thats not nice " he joked with her as he placed his hands apon her waist and tried to get her off of him. Kara laughed, shaking her head as she turned her bites into kisses, her hand going up to his hair and grasping it while the other supported her weight on the bed.

Cheng started to get aroused by her actions, his hands traveling over her hips, along the side of her buttocks and down her thighs. Just the feel of her body on his was enough for him to almost lose control of himself. " Kara...you're going to get yourself into trouble if you dont stop " he said to her, closing his eyes as he felt her lips go down to his collarbone " Oh but then the fun would stop " she commented, laughing a bit. That was it, Cheng's hands suddenly went to her hips and his body lifted, flipping her onto her back and resting his hips inbetween her legs. " I was hoping you would say something like that " he said to her, leaning down and capturing her lips into his once more. Kara's hands found their way up to his shoulders.

His kisses then went down to her neck but the moment didnt last for too long either, there was a sound of the door opening and then heavy knocks on Cheng's door " Cheng! Kara! Guys come on open up! " Liang's voice came through the door. Cheng glared and shook his head, sighing heavily, letting go of Kara and walking towards the door. He opened it to a very freaked out Liang with Yang behind him, he looked paniced." Liang whats wrong? " he asked, Liang only pushed past him and looked at Kara " Kara I just saw your father...walking around town, he escaped prison " Liang said as he spoke breathlessly. Kara's eyes got wide and she quickly got up from the bed " You're joking right? " she asked him, walking up to him. Liang shook his head, looking down at her " I wish I were joking..." he answered.

Cheng's eyes went from worried to angry, his adrenalin making his fists ball up into iron balls as he closed his eyes " Where? " he asked. Liang turned around, looking at Cheng " Where what? " he asked back. " Where did you see him? " Cheng asked again, Liang sighed a bit and looked down at the ground " he was about a block away from here " he answered. Starting to take a few breaths, Kara shook her head and felt tears start to form in her eyes. " what do we do? What if he comes here again? I cant stand for any of you to get hurt over me again " she said as she looked up at Cheng and then at Liang. Yang was so confused as to why everybody was freaking out about that one guy.

Before Kara could freak out anymore, Cheng wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her towards him in a big hug so that she may cry on his chest if needed. " Kara its ok, we wont let anything happen to us or you, please dont think about it. " he said to her soothingly, but that didnt stop her from pushing him away and running for the phone. " It doesnt matter, Im not risking anybody getting hurt again " she said as she dialed the police, putting the phone to her ear and waiting for them to answer.

" Yes Hi this is Kara Longing. My source has told me that Richard Longing is out, how come I wasnt notified of this? " she asked in chinese, her voice still frantic. The police told her that he had escaped and asked where he was spotted " He was spotted a block away about 5 minutes ago! Please catch him before he strikes! " she yelled in chinese, hanging up the phone and leaning against the wall, sighing heavily and feeling tears swell up in her eyes. Liang shook his head, putting his arm around Yang and leading her towards the door. " I think we should continue our date some other time, maybe tomorrow night would be best " he told her, earning a nod from Yang in understand. " I understand, I hope everything is ok " she said to him before leaning up and giving him a kiss, then leaving the apartment.

Cheng had already wrapped his arms around Kara's body, wiping away her tears " Kara please dont cry, nothing is going to happen, I promise you that " he said to her, feeling her nod to him.

The next day after school was already done, Kara was walking towards the exit of the school when she saw Dre coming down the opposite end of the hallway towards her. She couldnt help but feel this weird awkwardness as he neared her, his eyes just piercing through her body like needles. Sighing heavily, she slowed down a bit and looked at him, waiting to see if he would stop, shocked to see that he did " Hey " she said to him calmly, he didnt say much just put his hands in his pockets. " Hey " he replied. After taking a breath, Kara closed her eyes and looked at him once more " Look...Im really sorry about what happened at the dance yesterday, but you've gotta know I- " she didnt get the chance to finish that sentence, Dre interrupted " Yeah well I was having a really good time before Cheng showed up and made a scene in front of everybody, just to embarrass me. I dont even think he really loves you, he just loathes the fact that I like you and he wants you for himself, he's selfish " Dre told her firmly.

Kara shook her head and stepped closer " You know Dre, I know Ive only known Cheng for so long, but I promise you, his feelings for me are legit. He took me in when I had no place else to go, he got hurt protecting me from my abusive father and he told me he loved me in front of over a hundred people. I dont know anybody who would go through such lengths just to use me " she said to him, her voice starting to have an irritated sound to it. Dre just shook his head and put his hand up to shut her up " I never said use, I said to have you to himself, to control where you go and what you do. Thats what he tried doing to Meiying when I first met her, and guess where that landed everything? She's still not mine and he just forgets about her, not long before you came around though. " Dre explained, not even giving Kara a chance to speak before he finished. " You know what? I dont really care, you do what you want, just dont come crying to me when you realize I am right " he said to her before walking past her and down the hall. Kara was furious, though she did know that Dre knew Cheng before she even came along, even knew that they had fought many times before over one girl and territory.

She wasnt about to take sides, if she was going to find out the hard way, then she was going to find out the hard way. After gathering herself mentally, she shifted her Kung Fu bag on her shoulder and walked out of the building, towards the dojo.

Cheng and Liang were stretching eachother out while waiting for Kara to get there. The rest of the students were either talking, stretching or doing small workouts to get themselves warmed up. Master Li was in his office, doing some paper work for the tournament.

" So today is the day Master Li chooses who fights and who doesnt, you think Kara will be one of them? " Liang asked Cheng, leaning back to bring Cheng's front half towards the floor. Cheng nodded, shrugging his shoulders " I dont know, we will have to see. She's a good fighter and all but this would be the first tournament with 99% of boys and 1% of girl " Cheng answered, snickering a bit.

The doors swung open, it was Kara and she looked fumed. Liang sighed a bit, letting Cheng go as he stood up " You know Dre is going to make you pay for stealing Kara away from him right? " he asked, Cheng only shook his head and cracked his neck " That kid doesnt have anything that I cant take. I didnt steal her from him, he just liked her and I got to her first " Cheng answered.

Kara had came up behind him as he said that, tapping his shoulder " Technically I chose you over him because you seem to care about me a little more, plus we have more in common " she answered for him, basically correcting him. " Dre got to me first about the dance, therefore I said yes, I dont see why you had to make a scene like that but Im happy you did so lets just leave it at that. He's not going to bug me anymore " Kara explained before walking past them, going to the wall and stretching out her legs. Liang and Cheng both watched her leave, then looked at eachother before sighing heavily.

Master Li had came out about 10 minutes after Kara got there, he had a slip of paper in his hand as he jumped onto the fighting mats and ordered everybody to circle around him. " Students, today I will be choosing who fights in the tournament on my team. The decision is based off of motivation to fight, dedication to the dojo and your skills. I'll read off the names one by one. Cheng Wang, Liang Luiji, Zhuang Han, and...Kara Longing " he read off, shocking everybody.

Kara just about fainted over when she heard her name get called, she was really going to the tournament to fight. This felt like a dream, shaking her head a bit to make sure it wasnt, it wasnt. If not for her Kung Fu discipline and her control of emotions, she wouldnt jumped for joy. However that happiness didnt last long at all, the doors opened again but it wasnt who anybody expected to be there. Everybody looked at the door, even Master Li, Kara's eyes widened with anger and fear at the same time. Cheng's eyes grew dark and dangerous, Liang's body tensed up, clutching his fists along with both Kara and Cheng. It was Kara's father, Richard.

He wasnt mad, he wasnt drunk, he was standing straight with his navy uniform on, his face looking sincere. He looked how he looked on the first day Kara was with him. Master Li looked at who everybody was looking at, his eyes going back to Kara to see that unwelcoming look in her eyes. " Who is that? " he asked her in chinese. Kara looked up at him and took in a breath " My father " she answered back in chinese. Hearing that answer made Master Li turn towards him, standing protectively in front of his students.

" I wish to speak to you Kara, we will stay in here so everybody could see that I wont lay a hand on you " he told her, his eyes begging for her to do what he asked of her. Cheng shook his head and went to step in front of Kara but she stopped him and pushed him back. " No Cheng...I'll be fine. We will be with ear and eye shot " she said to him before jumping off the mat and walking towards her father, looking back at everybody before she neared him.

" What do you want? " she asked him, crossing her arms and staying within four feet of him. " I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. Its just...you look so much like your mother and seeing her in you made me feel like hell for leaving you two behind, so I drank. I am doing better, since Ive been in prison, Ive been better. Ive changed my whole life, if you come back to the house and look around, you'll see that there is not a single ounce of liquor in there. I've stopped going to bars. Kara, sweetheart, Im asking for a second chance " Richard said to her, looking apon her and putting her on the spot.

Kara wasnt expecting this kind of thing to come from her useless father, looking away from him and sighing heavily, shaking her head " You know, since you're my father, I really do...but Im happy where I am. Im not comfortable with coming back to live with you, Im sorry, you've put me through hell " she said to him, taking a step back. Richard shook his head and looked as if he were about to cry. " Kara, please. What will it take for you to trust me? Im your father for gods sake " he said to her. She didnt have anything in mind at all, all he had to do was just go away and stay out of her life. She could feel the eyes of Master Li, Liang and Cheng apon her back, but she didnt dare look away from her father.

" Im sorry Richard, but I only have one father in my life. I will not come back to you, now if you dont mind, please leave...and dont come back again " she told him before turning her back to him and starting to walk back towards the group. Richard looked apon her with anger in his eyes, looking over at Cheng and Liang with one murderous look in his eyes before turning around and leaving the dojo.

" So what did he want? " Cheng asked, helping Kara up onto the mats once more. " He wanted me to come back to live with him...he thinks Im stupid or something " she said to him before turning back towards her sensei " I am sorry Master Li, he wont be coming back here again " she said to him, receiving a nod from him before he ordered them to get into formation to start practice.

_**Kind of a crappy chapter but Im getting back into the inspiration again~! REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	11. Author's Note

TO all of my fans for this story,

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. I know you all are anxious, I understand your pain but bear with me please?! I am having some writers block with this story, I can't come up with anything good between now and the awesome ending. I appreciate your feedback for what is up though! I promise I will update real soon and I am sorry for getting your hopes up when you see that I have updated in your emails, I hate that when I'm waiting on a good story too.

Love you guys!

I appreciate your patience,

Lilbee17


	12. The Night before

_Sooooo…here is the next chapter! I know you all must be like ' OMG OMG OMG OMG ' but calm down, its ok..you can breathe now lol I hope you enjoy it!_

Practice seemed to take forever to come to an end, mainly because Kara was in another state of mind during sensei's lectures. She couldn't help but wander why her father wanted her back with him and why he decided to come to the dojo. Figuring he would be the type to just kidnap her and take her back himself, without even making himself noticed. Once she heard Master Li shout out that practice was coming to an end, she snapped out of her little world and faced reality, standing up and bowing to Master Li. Cheng could tell Kara was extremely stressed, but nothing compared to the amount of stress from the upcoming tournament.

"I want you all to rest, come tomorrow, the tournament begins.'' Master Li said to everyone in Chinese, just a reminder of the tournament was enough to almost send Kara over the edge. Walking off the mats along with everyone else, Master Li entered his office and started looking at his email. Only Cheng and Kara were left on the mats.

Approaching her, Cheng touched her shoulder and got her attention "Kara I promise you don't have anything to worry about. That tournament is going to fly by quicker than it takes for me to take down that piece of shit father of yours" he told her, making her smile a bit. "That's not the issue; I just wander why he would show himself here. He's a wanted man now, you'd think he would stay secluded a little bit huh?" she asked him as she started to walk off the mats, jumping down from them and grabbing her duffle bag. Cheng followed her and grabbed his own bag, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked out. On the way home, they only spoke of how the tournament would go as far as line ups and who was the best fighter. Liang was home before them, watching TV with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "You guys take forever, you know that?'' he said jokingly, switching the channels until he landed on the news.

'One of our top stories tonight, this man, Richard Longing has escaped from prison. Going by his history, he is known for violence and may be armed at any given time. He escaped three days ago from Beijing Federal Prison, killing two guards and wounding three others. Anyone with information about this man is strongly advised to contact police' said the reporter, making Kara's blood turn cold. "He killed someone…..'' she whispered, her body freezing in place as she stared at the TV in complete shock. Cheng couldn't believe it either; he could've killed Kara and everyone at the Dojo today if he really wanted to. "You have to do something Kara, he could kill more people'' Liang said, standing up and walking up to her. Kara shook her head, sitting down on the recliner ''There is nothing I can do…he might kill the police when they come after him. I refuse to have other people die for my sake'' she said to them, making Cheng angry. "Kara don't you listen to yourself? He has already killed people! He could kill more until you come home…that is why you should go to the police right now and tell them about what happened today! '' he yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

Kara didn't want to think about putting her father back in jail again, but she couldn't believe he became a murderer. She was too scared to do anything against her father; she knew he would break out again and come after her. "Yeah and what are we going to do when he breaks out again and comes after me? "She asked him, her voice raising some before she pushed him away a bit. Cheng and Liang both fell silent, they knew she was wrong for not going to the cops but she was also right. If he could escape prison once, he could do it again and he would kill a lot more people. Sighing heavily, Cheng shook his head and walked out of the living room, going into the bedroom and shutting the door. He didn't know what to do now, but he had to relax and think about the next day. Kara ran her hands through her hair and stood up, walking towards the bedroom and walking in. She saw Cheng lying on the bed on his back, his hands covering his eyes with one leg hanging off the side. "I don't know what to do either Cheng, but all we can do is deal with it for now'', she said to him, hoping he would relax a little bit and not be so angry. Cheng then sat up and glared at her ''you need to grow a set of balls and go to the police. They will make sure he doesn't escape again.'', he said to her, his tone rather harsh and almost painful.

Kara didn't know how to react to that, either punch him in the face for calling her a coward or walk into the bathroom to take a shower, and not to talk to Cheng until he apologized. That look on her face made Cheng quickly realize that he let his anger get to him and his expression changed ''I'm sorry Kara-''he started, but she shook her head and put her hand up ''That's enough Cheng, you've said enough'', she said to him before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Liang heard the whole thing as he walked into his room, looking at Cheng through the open door and shaking his head ''Dude…really? You just called her a coward. 'Liang said to him, going into his room and shutting the door before Cheng could even get one word out.

That night in the apartment was a quiet one. Kara didn't speak to either Liang or Cheng, just sat in the recliner and watched TV the rest of the night. She was too upset to say anything to either of them, never once has she ever been called a coward. Especially for not turning in her murderous father to the cops. Cheng wanted to say so much to Kara, to tell her how sorry he was for saying such an awful thing to her. Every time he would go to say something to her, she would turn the TV up or put in her headphones to listen to some music.

Having enough, Cheng decided he was going to help Kara understand that he didn't mean anything that he said. Either by forcing her to listen or freaking her out about something just to get her attention. After thinking for a bit, he decided on a plan. After she got out of her shower, she walked out in a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top and towel drying her hair, Cheng was sitting on the bed in a pair of work out shorts and a black t shirt. She looked at him for a moment before she turned her back towards him, pulling out her uniform for tomorrow and laying it on the chair.

"So you're still ignoring me?'', Cheng asked her, of course receiving no answer. He then stood up, walked towards her and made her turn around to face him. "Kara, please listen to me'', he asked her nicely, his hand firmly gripping her arm. Kara looked at his hand and then up at him, pulling it out of his grip before standing her ground "Why? So you can call me a coward some more and tell me how wrong I am for not going to the cops?"She asked him, her tone fierce and annoyed. Cheng was determined not to be the one to back down, but to prove to her that he was sorry for what he said. "I already apologized for that earlier, you cut me off. How can you possibly be mad at me? You are wrong and right, so am I and so is Liang'' He told her, stepping closer to her, only she stepped back. ''It's my decision Cheng, you can't make that for me'', Kara said before turning around again and starting to shuffle through the closet. Getting annoyed with her stubborn attitude, he grabbed her arm again and made her turn around. This time, he pushed her against the nearest wall but didn't pin her there, just stood in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere. ''That decision is also the result in other people's lives. Do you want more people to die or would you rather he just comes after you? I can and will protect you Kara. You won't have anything to worry about. It's either you turn him in, he gets arrested and only comes after you or you don't turn him in and people will die for as long as you don't go back with him'', he told her. His eyes were strong on hers, it wasn't a glare, but a determination look to tell her it was ok to go against her father once more.

Kara knew Cheng was strong enough to protect her, but what if he got killed in the process of doing so? She couldn't handle losing him, he was one of the only friends she had and someone she cared for very deeply. Looking up into his eyes, she sighed heavily and crossed her arms ''Cheng, I know you want to protect me but if he has a gun, he doesn't need all that muscle to defend himself, but only his right arm and his index finger to end your life. I couldn't handle losing you or Liang. You two are my very best friends and You Cheng; you are a very special person in my life. I love you'' she said to him, her eyes starting to water up.

Hearing this, Cheng smiled and pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. Pushing her head to rest it on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry Kara; you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this together, like a team.'' He said as he kissed the side of her neck gently. It started out as a peck, but her scent was drawing him to do it more. Instead of pushing her, he pulled back and looked into her eyes only to see her smile up at him and nod to his words. With that, he leaned down and kissed her gently at first but getting more passionate after she started to kiss back. Chills ran down Kara's spine as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and his kisses getting deeper with every touch. Cheng felt like he could barely control himself anymore, her body against his, her lips touching his and the little noises she would make every time he deepened the kiss were driving him crazy. Her hands rested on the side of his neck, her fingertips lightly touching his hair line as she tried to match his kisses.

The beast was starting to come out in Cheng, instead of the usual pushing her against the wall, he immediately turned her around and made her walk backwards towards the bed. Kara knew what he was doing, but this time she didn't protest. Being in Cheng's arms made her feel safe and feeling his body against hers was like having a force field go all around her body, only it smelled of musk and mint from when he brushed his teeth. Gently laying her on the bed, Cheng pulled back for a moment to let her situate herself before diving in again. His body rested between her legs as he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing against hers as his hands ran themselves down to her waist. Kara arched her body, letting out a small moan. She wanted more of him, didn't want him to hold back at all. Cheng then broke the kiss and started to nibble on her neck, smiling at every moan she made and starting to lift up her shirt. Kara's heart started to race, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew what was going to happen between them, and she felt more ready now than ever. When she felt him start to lift up her shirt, she decided to race him. Her hands found their way to his shirt and she yanked it up and over his head. Cheng was a bit surprised by her action, but didn't mind it at all. Sitting back on his knees, he threw his shirt on the floor before completely taking off hers with an experienced way. She lay before him, her white bra covering her perfect breasts and he was only a clip away from full exposure.

Biting his lip, he growled a bit before kissing her again but this time he was rougher, eager to establish who was in charge before she could come up with a plan to over take him. He wanted her really bad, feeling his shorts get tighter and tighter. Kara let out a small whimper as she felt the power in this kiss, her hands running themselves down his toned chest and stomach. She could feel herself getting hotter in her lower stomach, feeling moist in her pants. She never felt like this before, didn't know what to really expect. All she knew was she was going to lose her virginity to someone who was going to protect her and love her for who she is.

It didn't take long for Cheng to get to the point of exploring her body, using his mouth to make a trail from her neck to her lower stomach. His kisses sent chills down her body, her eyes watched him from above as his lips played with her sweat pants line and his hands slowly starting to pull them down to reveal her white laced panties. As he got further down her legs with the pants, his lips followed, kissing every part of her leg as he took off her pants. Looking up at her, he could tell she was nervous, that only made him want her even more. Trailing himself back up to her the same way, he kissed her once more roughly and went back down to her neck. Kara's heart skipped a beat, her hands pushing on his shoulders "Cheng..." she whispered, wanting to tell him to stop but also wanting him to keep going. Cheng smirked against her neck, leaned up and looked down at her, putting his index finger to her lips ''Shh..it's ok Kara. I won't hurt you'' he said to her seductively before resuming his activity on her neck, his hands going behind her back and starting to work on the clip to her bra. It didn't take him long to figure out how to take the damn thing off and throw it across the room, but Kara's arms quickly covered up her breasts. Smiling a bit, Cheng gently took her hands and moved them away, pinning them by her head as he looked down at her exposed body. ''You are very beautiful Kara, no need to hide it from me ''he said as he leaned down and kissed her once more.

Some time had passed before Kara finally started to relax. Cheng would often touch her breasts and massage them gently just to get her used them being touched before he would use his lips to tease her nipples. That sent more chills down her spine and made her arch her body into his even more. Cheng loved that she was letting him do this, made him feel like he was on top of the world. By now, if anyone were to disturb them, he would kill them without any question. He felt like he was on cloud nine and nobody could get to him. It wasn't long before he took off Kara's panties and threw them across the room, taking off his own pants and letting himself be exposed to her. Kara's eyes widened at the sight of him, his shaft thick and long ready for her. Cheng didn't wait for her to make up her mind on whether she was going to touch it or not, taking her hand and slowly running it up and down his shaft. "It's alright Kara, this will bring pleasure to you after a little bit of pain'' he said as he pulled out a condom from the drawer beside them and ripped it open ''Are you ready?"he asked her, hoping she wouldn't back out now.

Kara watched him put on the condom and tried to relax. ''Please be gentle Cheng'' she said to him, her voice carrying a nervous tone, almost shaky. Cheng smiled down at her before positioning himself between her legs ''Don't worry baby, everything will be alright. Just relax and let me love you'' he said before kissing her and slowly pushing himself into her. Immediately, pain shot through her body, a burning feeling coming from her lower stomach. A groan escaped from her, only growing into a yell of pain as he pushed himself further into her. Cheng had to hold her head still and keep his mouth on hers to make sure she didn't make too much noise. He paused every time he pushed in, just to get her used to his size before proceeding. When he knew he was completely in, he stopped and pulled back, looking into her watery eyes as his hands wiped away the tears. "Are you ok honey?'', he asked her, his voice soothing and caring. Kara was breathing heavily, her vaginal walls squeezing his shaft like a python on a field mouse. ''It hurts Cheng….please go slow ''she begged him, more tears falling from her eyes. Cheng nodded and kissed her again, moving himself in and out of her slowly. Kara let out a couple of screams as he moved, her nails digging into his back which made him cringe a bit in pain but he didn't stop her. After a couple minutes of harsh pain, Kara started to feel nothing but pleasure, her walls loosening up and allowing him to go inside smoothly.

With this change, Cheng smiled and kissed her neck ''That's my girl, now you'll feel nothing but pleasure ''he said as he started to move in and out a little quicker, causing more pleasure to shoot through her body like a bullet. Moans escaped her loudly; he often had to kiss her passionately to shut her up. He was starting to get built up as well, groaning a bit as they moved together as one. Kara was getting closer and closer to her climax and when it finally came, Cheng bit down on her neck hard enough to make her moan even louder and the pleasure she was feeling to intensify. His hand covered her mouth, knowing she wouldn't protest against him as he pushed himself deeper into her. When her muffled moans died down a bit, he removed his hand and smiled, looking into her eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily and sweating, he was close to his peak as well. Moving even quicker than before, he started to pound into her as he held her hair in one hand and kissed her passionately with his other hand pushing on a pressure point on her waist to make her feel more pleasure verses pain.

His breathing got deeper, his movements getting rougher, Kara knew he was very close and all she could do was hold onto him and kiss him with all the passion she had. Finally, after a few minutes of hard pumping, Cheng climaxed into the condom and slowed his pace to a stop. Collapsing on top of her, he hugged her body to his and kissed her neck tenderly ''I love you Kara'', he said softly. Kara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek "I love you too Cheng ''she said to him, her voice breathless.

The two of them slept all natural together, after changing the sheets of course. Cheng knew he shouldn't have done this tonight since the tournament was the next day, but he knew it helped Kara relax a bit more and she would be less stressed. Holding her in his arms that night made him feel complete, he was at one with her at last.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the sex scene was a little too lemony but it's better than nothing! I will be writing more soon. Please review!**_


	13. Today is the Day

_**Today is the day! The day of the Tournament! I will do my best to make sure the chapters are as good as the last ones, please bare with me. I'm trying to get back into my routine of writing! ENJOY!**_

Kara woke up with a start, the alarm clock kidnapping her from a wonderful dream following the wonderful night she had with Cheng. She could feel his body hugging her close to his, his arm tight around her mid section. Smiling at his position, she took a hold of his arm and moved it, waking him up instantly. "Hey beautiful, good morning" he told her, stretching his body and sitting up, cracking his back and neck. Kara looked up at him and gazed upon the man who had taken her virginity, feeling the amount of love that she felt and the intense feeling in her stomach. Both excitement and panic filled her however, as soon as she realized that the tournament was today. Sitting up quickly, she looked around for her clothes and started to get dressed; not bothering to cover herself from him like any other woman would do after sex. Cheng watched her in confusion, raising an eyebrow as he slowly got out of the bed "Hey slow down, what's wrong?" he asked her as he got his Gi out of the closet. Kara looked at the clock, seeing that they had to be at the Dojo ready to get on the bus at 11am, it was now 9am. "well I have to shower and we all have to eat before the tournament Cheng, I don't want to be pressed for time." She said as she grabbed her towel and darted for the bathroom, only to run face first into Liang as soon as she opened the door. Liang didn't even move when she hit him, just watched her fall as his fist hung in the air like he was about to knock on the door. "Morning…in a hurry are we?" Liang asked her, holding out his hand to help her up, but she declined it and went into the bathroom. "How can you guys be so calm about this?! We have to be at the Dojo ready to go in two hours!" she said as she slammed the door, turning on the shower right away. Cheng sighed and shook his head, looked over at Liang who just shook his head.

"You guys really need to get thicker walls around your room'' he said to him, laughing a little bit as he walked into the kitchen. Cheng blushed and went back into his room, waiting for Kara to get out of the shower before he could finally go in.

After everyone had their shower and ate some breakfast, Kara changed into her tournament Gi and grabbed her duffle bag. Looking in the mirror that was in the bathroom, as if she was looking as someone she didn't even know. "How can someone go from a little girl to a woman in one night? It doesn't make sense mom…."she said to herself, not really taking in the realization that Cheng was standing in the doorway. "I'm sure she would have plenty to say to you if she could Kara, but remember, she's here with you now and she always will be.'' He told her, his voice soothing and stimulating. Looking up at him, she smiled and nodded, putting her hair up in a messy bun and sighing heavily. "Ok mom….here I go'' she said before exiting the bathroom, grabbing her duffle bag and heading for the door.

The trip to the Dojo seemed like a blur but the trip to the Tournament seemed to take forever. The whole time, Kara didn't talk to anyone, just held prayer beads her mother had given her a long time ago for good luck and kept her head down as if she was praying for her life. Once they finally got to the tournament, exiting the Bus felt like she was walking into hell. She saw all the different teams, all boys, no girls unless they were little fan girls. Just when she didn't think anything else could seem more awkward, there was Dre. He was wearing his white fighting shirt with his black pants, being spoken to by an older Chinese man who she assumed was his Sensei. Feeling her eyes on him, Dre turned her direction, looking at her like she was the enemy. As soon as that happened, it felt like the whole world was against her. Oh wait, it was. Looking around, she saw that all the teams were looking at her, like she didn't belong in their world. As if she was an alien from another planet. Cheng snapped her out of her state of mind, making her jump. "Easy snap, crackle and pop. Time to go in'' he said as their sensei led the way. The feeling of uneasiness and glares didn't disappear; it only got worse as they entered the building. Its not wander, Wu Ping's team was in line to sign in.

"well well well, look who it is. Looks like someone isn't as girly as I thought.'' Wu Ping said as he approached Kara and looked her over, noticing the bags under her eyes "Oh my, you looked exhausted. You couldn't sleep last night huh? Too scared were you?" he asked her as he moved a piece of hair from her face, making her instinctively strike his arm away from her face. "No, staying up all night thinking about how I should plant the final strike on you. Can't really decide where to hit you, but don't worry you'll find out in the ring" she said to him as she brushed past him and walked with her team to the open table, glaring back at him before she saw Dre walk in. "Kara, I didn't think you would be able to fight today'' he said to her, his face hard as a stone, almost no emotion. Looking over at him, she sighed heavily and walked a bit closer "Look Dre, I understand how mad you must be but right now is not the time. If you have something to say to me, say it in the ring if you get the chance" she said to him, her voice hard toned and fierce. She was in her fighting mode, trying to intimidate everyone around her by not even saying a word.

Dre didn't have much to say to her, but he had a personal grudge against Cheng. He stole the girl he liked from him yet again. As he watched Kara walk towards the locker room, Cheng looked Dre up and down as if he was sizing him up. "What's wrong Parker? Scared that you might actually lose this year?'' He asked, making Dre shrug his shoulders. "I was never scared of losing in the first place Cheng; you were the one who was scared of losing last time I checked.'' Dre responded, both of them getting closer to one another. ''Don't worry Parker, I'm not afraid this year nor will I ever be. Just watch yourself out there, we will take this tournament home with us'' Cheng spoke before turning around and joining his team in the locker room.

Once in the locker, it seemed like everything came back up to speed. Kara didn't feel so well, her nerves were really getting to her. Feeling light headed, she sat down and rested her head against the cold lockers. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Cheng kneeled down in front of her, taking her head into his hands "Kara, you need to calm down. This is no different than the first day you came to the Dojo. You conquered that fear, you conquered your father's grasp on you, you conquered living with me and Liang without going nuts. You can conquer this "he said to her, making her laugh a bit about the living with them comment. Taking his hands off her face, she looked down at her lap and took in a breath "It's not that Cheng, this is something my mom was working for her whole life. She had to give it up because of me. She got pregnant before she could come to China and do the exact same thing I have been doing and what I'm going to do. I'm scared I'm going to disappoint her; I know she's here with me. I can feel her here, I just want to finish what she thrived to finish", she said to him, looking away as tears came into her eyes. "She is here with you; she knows you can do this. She believes in you just like the rest of us do. At the end of the day Kara, you will go home with your head held high and the feeling of your mother being proud of her little girl because you have gotten much farther than she could go. Either way, she's already so proud of you" Cheng told her, his voice so soothing and reassuring. Kara smiled a bit, a tear escaping her eye. Getting her composure back, she stood up and put her duffle bag in her locker, getting the look of a fierce fighter in her eyes. "Let's get this tournament started then, I've waited too long for this…"she said to him, smirking as she saw the rest of the team smiling and nodding at Cheng's speech. Even Master Li smiled and nodded his head in approval.

Before anybody could relax or stretch much, the tournament had already begun. Kara took on many boys fighting for the title, most of them didn't know what to do with her in the ring. One in particular made her almost laugh at how shy he was acting in the ring.

''First fight, Kara Long of the Fighting Dragons vs. Chan Wang of Kung Fu Wings. Two points to win''

Kara walked to the middle of the ring, nervous as a cat about to take a bath. The boy she was going against looked about the same way, he looked like he was about to take on something beyond his training. The look on his face was almost priceless. The two bowed to one another before Kara got into her fighting stance, the ref lowering both flags for the fight to begin. The two circled each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds. Before Kara had time to react, Chan had struck her in the shoulder with a swift kick meant for her face. Kara jumped to the side and her face instantly changed from unknowing to fierce. She threw a series of punches towards Chan, blocking everyone of his hits and nailing him right in the jaw with the same swift kick he tried to use on her. Chan's body fell to the floor, holding his jaw in pain. The ref made Kara back off before making sure Chan was ok.

When he finally rose up, he looked at Kara like he was just hit with an electric shock. He wasn't expecting to get hit like that, especially from a girl. Kara nodded to him with an eyebrow raised, smirked and got back into fighting stance. As soon as the ref laid down the flag again, Chan tried the same thing Kara did, a series of punches and kicks, that she blocked every time. Before Chan knew it, Kara was out of sight, too quick to turn around instead of looking on the floor. She kicked his legs out from under him and straddled him as soon as he crashed onto his back, punching him right in the eye this time.

Kara was pulled off of Chan, her left hand raised as the ref announced who won the match. To Kara's shock, the crowd started cheering for her. Turning to her team mates, Cheng was clapping along with everyone else and smiling sweetly at her, making butterflies go through her body once more.

As the tournament went on, Kara cheered for her team and the team cheered for her on her victories. Though when the Semi Finals came around, it was anything but exciting. Kara and Cheng had made it to the semi finals, but so did Wu Ping and Dre. Of course with Kara's luck, she was up first and so was Wu Ping.

"Kara, don't worry. You will kick his ass all the way back to the rubbish of this town where he belongs", Cheng said as he rubbed her shoulders a bit. Kara just nodded, trying to figure out how she's going to defeat this guy who has been harassing them for two weeks.

It seemed like only milliseconds passed by, but in reality about five minutes passed. Next thing Kara knew, she was being called up onto the ring to face Wu Ping. Walking up there, she kept looking back at Cheng only to receive a nod from him, her eyes going to her harasser. Wu Ping only looked at her with those evil eyes, as if he was image training what he would do to her. As the two of them met in the middle, they bowed to each other and the ref brought down the flags. Kara immediately got into fighting stance, waiting for the attack.

"Don't be scared, I won't put you in the hospital….if you forfeit now Coward'', he taunted. Kara took in a breath, raising an eyebrow "Not a chance'', she responded. Just then, Wu Ping went on the attack. Throwing a series of punches and kicks at her face; He was so fast, if she flinched once he would own her. All she could do was block, attacking him was a different story. Suddenly, Kara thought she saw someone in the audience out of the corner of her eye. Looking away for one second is what awarded Wu Ping the first point, punching her hard in the face after sending her to the ground.

Cheng was confused; he knew she was ready for this fight. Watching Kara recover quickly, she looked at Cheng with some fear in her eyes. Assuming she was scared of Wu Ping, he gave her a fist up, indicating that she needed encouragement to finish the fight. The second round started, Kara mentally telling herself to ignore the face in the crowd. This time, she started the attacks, throwing any kind of kick or punch she could think of. Wu Ping of course blocked her as best he could, one kick that would've gotten her a point back fired when she saw this person again. Her body tensing up and missing her target, giving him time to knock her other leg out from under her, getting on top of her and punching her again.

"I think your bark is worse than your bite my dear, I'm having fun making you my bitch''; he said to her before he got off of her and waited for her to recover. Due to Kara's lip bleeding, she was told to go to her Sensei so she can get cleaned up by the ref. Quickly, she got off the mats and went over to Master Li, who quickly and painlessly cleaned up her lip before Cheng got to her. "What the hell is going on with you Kara? You are more than ready for this fight, what is distracting you?'', he asked her, his voice sounding firm and challenging. Kara looked around the stadium, trying to pin point where she saw who she saw but she couldn't find him. "I keep seeing him out of the corner of my eye, he's here. I know he is here Cheng'', she answered, her body shaking from the fear. Cheng didn't have to ask who she was talking about, he knew too well. Taking her by the arm, Cheng led her to one side of the stage, took her face in his hands and gave her the biggest kiss anyone could ask for. The whole team was shocked, everyone else gasped and seemed amazed. Kara let out a small whimper from the hard kiss, resting her hands on his mid section. Pulling out of the kiss, Cheng didn't let go of her face "You listen to me Kara. Nobody in this world is going to stop you from beating Wu Ping. Just imagine him as that bastard who tried to rape you, abused you, and tried to kidnap you. You take any anger you have and you beat the hell out of Wu Ping. Do you understand me?'', he asked her, his voice stern and harsh. Kara was still shocked by the kiss but she nodded and pulled his hands off of her face. She didn't say anything to anyone, just walked back onto the mats with a new attitude.

Wu Ping smirked at her new attitude, but it was short lived when he saw the look in her eyes. He didn't know what was said between her and Cheng, but she had the look like she was going to kill him. "That kiss was pretty sweet, almost made me sick'', he sneered, receiving no reaction from her. When the flags dropped, Kara went on the attack, kicking Wu Ping so hard in the face he fell on the mats with a massive thud. Shocked, he recovered slowly, wiping the blood from his bottom lip. "Where did that come from girl?'', he asked, receiving no response. The crowd started cheering even louder, as one point was granted to Kara. Wu Ping's lip stopped bleeding before the ref could send him to his Sensei, the flags dropping all the sooner. Once more, Wu Ping didn't have a chance. He managed to throw one punch but she ducked, kicked his legs out from under him, straddled him and punched him in the face just like he did to her. "Who's the bitch now Wu Ping?'', she said to him before getting off of him. Now the score was tied.

Kara was bound and determined to finish this match, to get away from him. She still had that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, someone was watching her. The flags dropped for the last time, the next point earned would be the winner of the match. Wu Ping seemed to get his mojo back because he didn't waste any time going on the attack. Kara blocked every punch and kick he threw at her, seeing an opening and kicking him in the face once more. Only this time, he didn't recover that quickly. The crowd erupted with chapping and cheering, the ref taking Kara's left arm and raising it in the air to announce her as the winner.

A big breath escaped Kara as she walked off the mats, looking back at Wu Ping with a nasty glare, receiving the same from him. The Fighting Dragons surrounded her with hugs, congratulating her on her win. Kara didn't seem excited though, she was still worried about that sick feeling. As she watched Cheng battle Dre; she kept her eyes on the stands, looking for anyone who would stand out in any way….particularly Richard. She just had this nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach, like every drip of stomach acid was about to come bellowing out of her mouth.

A tall, burly man walked outside to have a smoke. His dark blue jeans concealing the large bowie knife; his black tight fitting shirt hugging his buff upper body. Sunglasses covering his blue eyes, along with the sinister plan he had in store.

"Don't worry Richard, you will have what you have been yearning for a long time'', he said to himself as he took a drag of his cigarette. Just then, another man walked up to him with a questioning look on his face, like he was lost. "Excuse me, you speak English sir?'', the man asked. Richard looked at him and smirked "Of course, how can I help you?'', he asked, taking another drag. "Is this the Kung Fu Tournament?", feeling relieved he finally met someone who could speak English. " Yeah, its in the finals though so you're a little late. Better get going so you can at least catch the last five minutes of this match'', Richard told him before he was thanked and watched the man walk in. There was something familiar about him, like he had met him before.

The battle between Cheng and Dre was getting really tense, a lot of personal feelings involved with this fight once more. So far, the score was tied. One more point would create either a new winner or repeat another. Dre remembers fighting Cheng with a busted leg before, this time he didn't have that so he could fully fight this kid. Cheng didn't know Dre was this strong, showing that he was still training with Mr. Han.

Both of them glaring and breathing heavily, eager to get that last point and be named the Champion. Cheng walked towards him slowly, his eyes hard and focused with anger within them once more. Dre simply backed away, preparing for the final round of the fight. Cheng threw many kicks and punches at him, but Dre blocked every last one of them. When he had the time to do so, Dre tried to do the snake technique. However, Cheng wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice; he backed away, eying Dre's body language and preparing for a counter attack. When he charged, Dre went into the flip but Cheng swiftly kicked him in the face once his feet hit the mats, sending Dre's whole body into the mats. The crowd erupted in cheer, what a beautiful attack. Dre recovered slowly, standing up with his hands on his eye. The fighting Dragons all leapt onto the stage area, running towards Cheng and tackling him with hugs. Kara jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. The announcer then walked onto the mats with the trophy, but as an old tradition stands, Dre stopped him and wished to give him the trophy instead. Everyone around Cheng turned to look at Dre, seeing the big trophy in his hands. Kara got off of Cheng and looked at Dre as well, seeing the look of defeat written all over his face once again, along with a forming bruise on his eye.

"It seems you won again Cheng, only this time you have also stolen a title from me.'' Dre said as he handed him the trophy. Cheng took it, smirking at Dre's words. "Now we're even, you took something important from me a long time ago, good fight though'', Cheng said as he extended a hand out to Dre for a hand shake. Thinking for a moment, Dre looked at Kara for what seemed like minutes, but they were only seconds. "You're right, I hope you two are very happy together'', he said as he shook Cheng's hand and the two smiled at one another before Dre walked off the mats.

Looking down at Kara, Cheng smiled and nudged his head towards the exit of the stage. Nodding, Kara sighed and started to walk with them off the mats…until she heard a very familiar voice yelling her name.

"Kara! Kara over here!'', she heard that person yell. Looking towards the voice, she saw someone she didn't expect to see until after she graduated.

Confused but thrilled, she felt tears grow in her eyes as she took off towards the man "Daddy!'', she yelled as he jumped onto the mats and the two met in the middle with one of the biggest hugs ever caught on Chinese National Television. Cheng saw the beautiful reunion, smiling at the sight of Kara so happy to see her step father.

From the back of the stands, Richard watched as the man who asked him for directions hugging his daughter. Hearing her yell out the word only he was supposed to be called. "So this is Daddy huh? We will see about that'', he thought to himself before he exited the stadium.

_**OK GUYS THAT'S THE TOURNAMENT! I am sorry I didn't put much detail into Cheng and Dre's fight, and for taking so long with this update. I hope you all liked it and don't worry, many more to come! Also, I will be posting a new story. It's going to be another Cheng/OC pairing but a little differently done. Don't worry, you'll find out what its about once I post the first chapter **_____


End file.
